Coeurl
by Crimson Skies
Summary: AU Coincidence or Fate? A strange set of events causes a reluctant Vincent to become a young Cloud's mentor. Eventual SephirothxCloud.
1. Divergence

**Disclaimer – I don't own FF7**

**Coeurl******

**By Crimson Skies**

**Chapter One – Divergence**

A pair of amber eyes watched amusedly as the prey scuttled blindly across the broken stones through the dark. Lazily, it stalked after the child. It could smell the fear of the wandering human boy. The child was lost, that was obvious. The creature did not ponder over its good fortune in finding the boy deep inside the mountain's labyrinth of caves. Whatever had driven the boy to the hazardous depths was none of its concern. But it was determined to milk every drop of fun from this chase. Humans only wandered into its caves roughly once every century. They tasted nasty and weren't of much value as food, but the entertainment value was enormous. It would have grinned, had it been human. Its tail flicked happily as it observed the human kit run headlong into a stalagmite. A sound vaguely reminiscent of a snicker left its mouth. Humans were truly amusing, especially their young.

However, merely stalking the boy was growing boring. It supposed it wouldn't hurt to spice things up a bit. Gleefully it leapt down next to the child and brushed up against it. The reaction was immediate. The child had not been aware of its presence until that moment. The scent of fear increased tenfold. The boy bolted even further into the darkness. It ran closely behind, occasionally getting close enough to snap playfully at the child's limbs. It even managed to bite the boy's are without ripping off flesh. It didn't want its toy to bleed to death too soon, after all. Of course the wound further terrified the child, spurring on his frantic flight.

Soon the boy, weakened by pain and exhaustion, began to falter ruining its fun. The creature reached out with a bit of its power and coated the ground in front of the child with ice. The results were immediate. The boy slid across the ground, arms wind-milling. He collided with the stone wall and slumped to the ground. The creature paced in front of the boy, savoring the moment. A menacing growl, issued from deep in its throat, echoed with the intention of scaring the child. It intended to wait as long as possible before killing the human youth.

It was the creature's first, and fatal, mistake.

Everyone knows that when an animal is cornered it is at its most dangerous. Human beings are no different. So as the creature neared, the trapped boy grasped a particularly sharp stone he had fallen on. When it was within a couple feet of the boy it suddenly reared back, a shard of rock in one eye. It roared in pain and fury. The game it played was suddenly not so fun anymore. Snarling, it charged its power to blast the boy out of existence. In a rage, it put everything it had into the blast. Lightning arced over its body, lighting the cavern. The boy received his first glimpse of the deadly creature in the sudden light. He froze in renewed terror. At the last possible second he attempted to dive past the creature. The huge blast hit the ground where he had been, just inches from his feet. A tremor wracked the earth.

The last thing the boy remembered was the floor falling out from beneath him.

**COEURLBYCRIMSONSKIESCHAPTERONEDIVERGENCE **

If nothing else, one thing could be said about sleeping in a coffin in a locked room in the secret basement of Shinra Mansion: one didn't play host to many visitors. Actually, the one in question hadn't had visitors for years. Not unless one counted several skeletons that had been around for who-knows-how-long. It really said something about the nature of Shinra. They didn't have closets with skeletons. No, they had whole rooms full of them. Someone really needed to hire a decorator. Or perhaps an undertaker. Better yet, a psychiatrist. Then again, the previous psychiatrist had thrown himself out the window of his office. Said office was at the forty-third floor. The one before him had shot himself in the head. The one before that slit his wrists. Another stole several fire materia and flambéed 12 Shinra employees before diving off a balcony. The original psychiatrist was the only one who didn't commit suicide. He was 'retired' after his third day at the job. Apparently some Turk hadn't appreciated being called 'unstable'. But there's no need to describe the gory details. It's enough to say that the division of Shinra devoted to mental and emotional health was unanimously voted a complete failure after the doctors themselves went off the deep end. (With the exception of the first unfortunate to acquire the job – but that was a well kept secret.)

In any case Vincent Valentine awoke rather abruptly when a cacophony of tumbling rock and shifting dirt shattered the silence. He blinked blearily as the chaotic noise quieted. Something shifted sending a few pebbles skittering across the ground. The ex-Turk tossed the heavy lid off the coffin with ease. Red eyes surveyed the room cautiously, battle ready. What he did not expect to see was a gaping hole in the ceiling and a large pile of rocks and dirt covering the entire right side of the chamber. Curiously enough, a bright tuft of yellow something (hair? feathers?) protruded from the top of the pile.

"A…chocobo? The hell?!"

Vincent came to the most sensible conclusion. His years hibernating in a coffin surrounded by skeletons and rock walls had wreaked havoc on his unconscious mind. He'd begun to see chocobos fall from the ceiling. Of course, knowing that there was at least twenty feet of rocks and dirt between the ceiling and the surface didn't help much. He felt a sudden sympathy for the former, unfortunate Shinra psychos…er…psychiatrists. If all of their patients had described things like what he was seeing it was no wonder they committed suicide. A random scene of a scientist describing his daydreams about bubbling green ooze and killer pink bunnies to a horrified doctor marched to across his mind. He considered it.

"Nah. Only one scientist is that crazy, and he'd never consent to seeing a shrink," the gunner mumbled absently.

In a faraway laboratory the life-form known as Hojo sneezed.

Intrigued, he studied the damage. It appeared that the hole in the ceiling opened up into some kind of cavern. It was apparent that something had caused the layer between to collapse. The gunner had a suspicion that whatever it was lay in the dirt pile. Frowning in thought he approached the mound fearlessly. There was very little that scared him these days. Reaching out with his right arm (his normal one) he shifted the dirt around the tuft of yellow. Said yellow tuft revealed itself to be hair attached to the head of a young boy. Suddenly filled with concern, he thrust his arm into the pile. Grasping what he thought was an arm, he heaved the boy out. Laying him on his back on a junk-free portion of floor, the ex-Turk felt for a pulse. Amazingly enough, the boy was alive.

Vincent, rather relieved, pushed aside the confusion of a child being there of all places and studied him. ChocoBoy (the gunner privately began to refer to him as) was covered in filth. Even through the grime he could tell the boy's skin was pale. Whether it was natural or from fear, Vincent didn't know. Puncture wounds on the boy's right forearm bled sluggishly. It appeared to be a bite from some kind of large animal. That was not good. It was probable that the arm would become infected if not taken care of properly. The forearm was obviously broken and he would wager that it wasn't the only broken bone. It seemed likely to the gunner that whatever had wounded Chocoboy had also caused the blast that had collapsed the ceiling. In which case, the creature was probably still nearby.

Just as he realized this, Vincent heard the dirt begin to shift once again. He pivoted quickly. A large, catlike creature dragged itself from the rubble. It was five feet tall at the shoulder by Vincent's estimation. Its fur was thick and white with black stripes. A whisker-like tentacle extended from each side of its head, becoming leaf-shaped and turning turquoise at the ends. A single amber eye glared angrily while large, tufted ears twitched in annoyance. It growled at him.

"Coeurl!" Vincent breathed. The Coeurl was a rare beast with an affinity for lightning and ice. A mythical creature, they were hardly ever seen. It was said that they inhabited the deepest, darkest caverns of the world. Rarity and mysticism aside, the ex-Turk thought it made a rather sad picture. Dust had settled into its ragged coat. In place of one eye there was a mass of blood. Its long tail was very obviously broken, likely from the falling rocks. It was rather pitiful for such a rare creature, Vincent decided. No doubt the Coeurl was the creature that caused the cave in, probably while chasing the boy.

The Coeurl didn't give him much time to think, for it leapt at him, fangs and claws bared. Vincent's acted on reflex. He deftly stepped the side. The beast sailed harmlessly past him and the boy. His gun was drawn from its holster a split second later. A loud shot rang through the room. The large creature collapsed as it landed, a bullet through the heart. It was almost a shame, but he'd had no choice.

Vincent returned his attention to the boy. Thoughts raced through his mind. It was obvious that ChocoBoy needed help. No skirting that fact. Vincent could really care less about what was happening in the world right now. All that really mattered to him was his penance, his punishment for his sins. However, his solitude had been disturbed. Now that there was a gaping hole in the ceiling he could leave. However, it did not feel right. In his eyes his sentence was far from being served. And yet…

He glanced at boy again. No. He had to help him. Vincent had already failed to help a child in need once. He had no desire to do so again. If he left this boy now it would only compound his original failure. He would help the child. At least take him to his home, wherever that was.

Yes, that is what he would do.

Kneeling, he carefully gathered the unconscious youth into his arms, careful of his clawed arm. The boy hardly needed another injury. Taking one last glance at the solemn chamber he leapt through the huge hole into the cavern above.

**ENDCHAPTERONE**


	2. Missing Specimen

**Disclaimer – I don't own FF7**

**Coeurl**

**By Crimson Skies**

**Chapter Two – Missing Specimen**

Today, Vincent decided, was not a good day. Or night. Truth be told, he had absolutely no idea what time it was. In fact he didn't know what month, season, or even year it was. For all he knew he'd been asleep anywhere from two days to two centuries. It was a little difficult to tell when one was stuck in a maze of dark tunnels and caverns. In times like this Vincent's superhuman abilities were a blessing. If not for his enhanced senses he would not have been able to navigate the virtual labyrinth at all. A very miniscule amount of light emanated from the veins of mako in the cavern (a rare phenomenon for which he was grateful.) The light was just enough to see by. That was not to say it was any easier to find a way out of the place, but at least he wasn't tripping over anything.

Anyway, back to the original point. Things just had not been going his way. It had been an undeterminable amount of time since he'd entered the caverns and the child had still not regained consciousness. The boy was still alive, but at this point Vincent wasn't sure whether he should consider that good or bad. But really the point was moot anyway. He was, in a word, lost. So even if the boy died and he was relieved of his self-inflicted responsibility he wouldn't be able to find his way back to his old coffin anyway. And so now he was stuck in a labyrinth of caves with an unconscious boy in the darkness. Oh yes, it was definitely not a good day.

But really, he could have dealt with all of those comparatively mundane misfortunes easily. The gunner really had to wonder what he'd done to piss off Fate so badly. How was he supposed to know he'd walked into the territory of a nesting dragon? He was only human…Okay, so maybe not. Still, that didn't make him perfect. In any case he was now trapped in a small chamber with an enraged mother dragon pacing outside. Dragons were horribly stubborn creatures and it was likely that she'd patrol the entrance for days. He could survive without food or water, but he doubted the boy could. ChocoBoy would likely be starving and thirsty the moment he woke up.

Vincent sighed in exasperation. Wasn't life just fun? (Feel the sarcasm.) To make matters worse there was a horrible pain in his back from crouching over for so long. The ceiling was only three feet tall and didn't exactly accommodate to his tall frame. He couldn't even lie down since there wasn't enough room. The gunner had to wonder if his spine would ever recover from the experience of being bent over for…how long? He'd probably be in constant pain for days. The proverbial icing on the cake of his already miserable day…or night…or…er…time…

…Never mind.

Vincent had just managed to fall into a trancelike state when the body lying next to him shifted. A soft groan reached his ears. It seemed the boy was waking up. He watched the boy sit up slowly, clutching at his head.

"Have a nice nap kid?" Really, he didn't quite know when his peculiar brand of wry humor had begun to return to him.

**COEURLBYCRIMSONSKIESCHAPTERTWOMISSINGSPECIMEN**

"Damn you! You lost my specimen?! You incompetents! I leave for two weeks! TWO WEEKS! And somehow, you manage to lose my specimen! A year of work, wasted!" Hojo ranted. He paced angrily in front of his cowering assistants. The lackeys Shinra provided were always idiots. It was just impossible to get good help these days.

Two weeks ago he'd been summoned to Midgar to report on the progress of his most recent project. At the time he'd been quite dissatisfied with its progress. But now! Now he'd have to drop the experiment entirely. The president would never provide him with the funds to start over. Not that he'd want to repeat a whole year anyway. He supposed it wasn't a huge loss. The project had seemed doomed to failure anyway. It could have been worse. Now he could finally focus on his new experiment. He almost could have thanked the idiots.

…but he wasn't going to tell them that.

"Any more failings you have to report? Need I make you into specimens to replace my old one?"

They shuffled nervously.

"Um…"

"WELL!? Spit it out already!" Hojo snapped.

"Sir, you see…"

"What more could there possibly be to tell? Can't you do anything right? No, of course not. In the process of losing my specimen, you probably managed to destroy the lab and burn every research book in the library. And why stop there!? No doubt that when I look on the surveillance tapes I'll find the Chaos Project missing from confinement as well!" he raved in mock concern.

They exchanged nervous glances.

Hojo's blood ran cold…

…colder than usual, anyway.

"You should not make jokes. Even you idiots should realize I do not appreciate such behavior."

They remained silent.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRG!"

…he really needed to find better help.

**COEURLBYCRIMSONSKIESCHAPTERTWOMISSINGSPECIMEN**

"Have a nice nap kid?" a voice rasped from beside him.

Cloud gasped and scrambled back in fright. Unfortunately for him, the small chamber only allowed him about four feet of space. Glancing around, he quickly concluded that he was still in the network of caves. It didn't occur to him to wonder why he could see so clearly when he hadn't been able to before.

"I'm hardly going to hurt you after I saved you," the man sighed, shaking his head. "Do you remember what happened to you?"

A frown crossed the young boy's face. The last things he recalled were a pair of slit amber eyes glowing eerily, bright flashes of light, and then the floor collapsing beneath him. It didn't take him long to realize he'd been knocked out.

"You saved me?" Cloud blinked at the harsh sound of his own voice. How long had he been out of it?

"I suppose," he answered simply.

"Who are you?" the boy asked suspiciously.

"Vincent Valentine. Who are you?" It was truly a weird time for introductions. It's not every day you first officially 'meet' someone after spending a long period of time trapped in an underground cave with them. Even if one of them had been unconscious, it was still rather odd. Not that having strange boys and beasts drop in to visit (literally) and running from enraged dragons was normal…

"Cloud Strife," he rasped.

"Mind telling me what someone your age…wait…how old _are_ you?" he asked curiously.

"…nine I think," Cloud admitted reluctantly. Vincent winced sympathetically. The boy was kind of scrawny for his age. The gunner was guessing more around six or seven. Wait a second…

"You _think_?"

Clouds eyes flashed as he glared. His eyes, Vincent noticed for the first time, were bright blue with _slit pupils_. He wisely decided to keep that observation to himself.

"Right. Forget I asked. So what were you doing down there?" Vincent asked. Cloud fidgeted uncomfortably. He didn't like answering those questions, but he felt he owed the man something for saving his life. Not that he felt it was particularly worth saving.

"I was lost," he explained.

"And how did you get lost in the first place? I can't help you if you won't tell me more," Vincent pried.

"I don't really want your help…"

The gunner glared.

"…but I guess it can't hurt," the boy added hastily. "Some people were chasing me, so I ran into the mountains and hid in these caves. One of them cast a spell that caused an avalanche. I was trapped inside."

"So you went wandering the caves," Vincent finished. "Why were people chasing you?"

No that was a question Cloud _would not_ answer. Vincent noticed his closed expression.

"Did you do something? Maybe steal something?" he pressed.

Cloud remained close-mouthed.

"I see. Well, assuming we can get out of here, I'll help you get back home. Where do you live?" he asked, hoping to take the boy home as soon as possible.

"Nowhere."

"Family?"

"Not anymore," the boy snapped. Vincent frowned, but didn't press further. It was obviously a sensitive subject, and he had plenty of them himself. Plus, he had also been an orphan, so he understood a bit. He'd have to be careful. Back then he'd hated anything that smacked of charity or pity, and he suspected this boy would be the same.

"Anywhere you'd like to go?" he asked.

The boy shrugged.

Vincent gritted his teeth. He had a sneaking suspicion that he was about to be stuck with the kid. Damn conscience.

Several yards away a dragon bellowed at the entrance to their little cave causing the boy to yelp in fear and Vincent to sigh wearily.

It really was a bad day.

Time.

Whatever.

**ENDCHAPTERTWO**

Well, what did you think? Just so you know, the more reviews I get, the sooner I update. I live on reviews! Speaking of reviews, thanks to the three people who reviewed my story so far.

**Blue Baroness** – The Seph/Cloud parts are quite a ways off yet. This is going to be a long fic. I promise that Seph (and Zack) will show up in the next chapter though. I hope I don't disappoint you! P

**Aledeth** – Don't worry, there shouldn't be anything too explicit, though I know that will disappoint some people. I'm trying to avoid writing smut. It's not like I have anything against it. I'm just not good at writing that kind of stuff. Vincent's one of my favorites as well. This whole fic started with the idea of him and Cloud meeting before the series. I've been tossing it around my mind for awhile now.

**udonluvr8 **– Thanks you very much for your support. I try to update as often as I can, but I've got a pretty full schedule, so I hope you'll forgive me when I take a long time to update.

So, did anyone guess where the Coeurl I described comes from? Everyone who figures it out gets a cookie! I'll give you a hint. It's my favorite monster from any Final Fantasy game (and I've played every single one released in the US, with the exception of XI). If you can tell me what the stronger variation of the Coeurl is I'll even throw in a box of pocky. Good luck! P


	3. Mentor

**Disclaimer – I don't own FF7**

**Coeurl******

**By Crimson Skies**

**Chapter Three – Mentor**

'613'

'614'

'615'

'616'

An uncomfortable silence had enveloped the cave where the recently acquainted Cloud and Vincent resided. It had been a little over ten minutes since ChocoBoy had awakened. Vincent knew. He'd been counting the seconds. Really, what else did he have to do? He watched as Cloud reached up with one hand to brush the hair from his eyes. A thought suddenly occurred to him.

"Doesn't it hurt?" he blurted, rather unlike him. The atmosphere was really getting to him.

"Huh?" Cloud asked intelligently.

"Your right arm. It's broken…" Vincent said, staring. Actually, he couldn't really see it in the almost non-existent light, but it had been broken the last time he'd checked. Which could have been days ago, though he doubted it. Besides, bones simply didn't mend in a few days.

"Eh? Well, no. I wasn't aware it was broken. Wait, when that thing bit me it felt like my arm was being crushed. You mean it broke the bone? It hurt a lot back then." Cloud started at his arm before poking it experimentally. "It doesn't appear to be broken," he said, holding his arm out. Vincent leaned forward to examine it. The dim light made it difficult to see any kind of visible evidence. He tentatively pressed a hand against the arm.

It was completely healthy.

Frowning, Vincent rubbed at the dried blood on the boy's arm. Enough fell away that he could see the puncture wounds beneath. Or, what had been puncture wounds. Now there was a set of scars in an odd shade of silver. That was…weird, to say the least. He'd never seen scars like that before. And this was ignoring the obviously advanced healing. That break, along with the punctures had healed in a very short amount of time without him noticing. Had they been healing the whole time, or did it take awhile for the healing ability to kick in and instantly heal him? Either way, the phenomenon screamed of abnormality. He had a few suspicions about ChocoBoy, and none of them were good. The child's situation was far too familiar to be any kind of 'good'.

"A gil for your thoughts?" Cloud said.

"What? What's that supposed to mean? You just found out that you're arm was broken and all you say 'A gil for your thoughts'? What kind of question is that anyway?" Vincent ranted.

"Yeesh. You don't have to get all upset. It's just something my mom used to say. Look, it's not like we're going to figure it out here and it doesn't seem to be bad," Cloud explained. It was a surprising amount of wisdom coming from such a young boy. Then again, that wasn't the only peculiar thing about ChocoBoy's mental capacity. Since when did kids his age say things like 'I wasn't aware' and 'it doesn't appear to be' anyway? It was a bit creepy. Vincent breathed deeply, becoming calms once more.

"You seem pretty intelligent," Vincent probed.

"My mother was a teacher before she had me. She taught me a lot," he said softly. He snorted. "Of course, I had wanted to take fencing lessons, but she wouldn't let me. She used to say 'A keen mind is a more effective weapon than the sharpest of blades. The next time you want to go and lay about with a sword, remember any idiot is capable of swinging a sword. In the end, the swiftest is superior and sometimes speed has nothing to do with physical ability.'"

"She's very wise. Did you understand what she meant?" he inquired. The boy looked thoughtful.

"I didn't then, but…maybe it has something to do with using your wits?" Cloud mused.

"You _are_ pretty smart. In a battle, opponents don't just fight physically. It is also a test of wit. Those that can predict or fool their opponent often gain the upper hand," he explained. "You must be aware of all your surroundings and use every possibility to your advantage. Also, a huge advantage can be gained from knowing the enemies weakness. In example, it is a commonly known fact that most machine-type enemies are weak against thunder spells. Experience is the best teacher for acquiring that sort of knowledge, but some just have the talent for it."

The explanation had turned into a lesson without Vincent noticing. Cloud paid close attention. He'd always had an interest in fighting, but had never had the opportunity to even learn basics. He had a vague memory of wanting to join SOLDIER once, but that almost seemed like another lifetime now. An odd sentiment for a boy. In any case, it seemed that his knew companion had a lot of experience with battle. His good fortune caused him no end of excitement. He planned to take advantage of the opportunity.

"So, do most SOLDIERs have that talent naturally? They're supposed to be the best, right?" he asked.

"Not always. It's kind of complex, by I'll try to explain. Tell me if you don't understand something." Vincent paused until Cloud nodded his agreement. "Usually those who don't show extraordinary physical talent, but extraordinary mental talent are accepted into the Turks." Seeing Cloud's confused look he explained. "Turks are a group of people who scout out talented individuals for Shinra, mostly for SOLDIER. That's they're official purpose. However, it's no secret that all of them are also trained to be assassins, kidnappers, thieves, spies, hackers, and just about any other unsavory profession you can imagine. They also make very good bodyguards. No doubt they would ever lack job offers," Vincent snorted. He chuckled grimly.

"What's so funny?" Cloud asked suspiciously.

"Kid, you have to understand, Turks don't ever work for anyone but Shinra. There's only one way to leave the Turks, and that is death," Vincent smirked.

"I think I understand." Cloud shivered uncomfortably.

"Physical talent can be achieved through training and time. Natural mental talent can't always be matched, though one can come close. Those who do have physical talent are accepted into SOLDIER. For the typical SOLDIER Shinra wants to recruit talented, quickly trained fighters. Let's just say that the training to become a Turk is nearly twice as long as the training for SOLDIER. In the rare occurrence that someone is born with both physical and mental talent, they are also accepted into SOLDIER. Those are the recruits that make it into the first class and become commanders while the less talented stay in the thirst and second classes. Except for the most hardworking, the rest of the unfortunates who apply end up contracted as Shinra grunts. Not a pleasant existence, I assure you," the gunner said wryly.

"How do you know so much?" Cloud asked, somewhat awed.

"I used to be a Turk," Vincent declared with a maniacal grin. Cloud's face visibly paled.

"A Turk?" he stammered. Vincent description of them hadn't exactly been pleasant after all. "But I thought you said…"

Vincent couldn't help but smirk.

"I was dead for awhile, and as far as they know, I still am. Only one man knows I'm alive," Vincent told him.

"Riiiiiiiight."

**COEURLBYCRIMSONSKIESCHAPTERTHREEMENTOR**

"Oof!"

A body sprawled awkwardly on the hallway floor. Harsh fluorescent light glared in his eyes. The wall he'd collided with became suddenly recognizable as a person. A very tall, intimidating, and well known person. The teenage boy stared up in awe. Shrinra's own General and the pride of SOLDIER stood before him.

"Sorry sir! I didn't realize…what I mean is…um…it won't happen again," he stammered nervously. The imposing figure stared.

"What's your name cadet?" he asked tonelessly.

"Zackary Donovan, sir," the teen said, standing straight.

"Do you always go charging into your superiors after curfew…?" he asked archly. Zack fumed. The man didn't have to act so utterly superior! All initial nervousness vanished.

"Only every other Thursday," he snapped. Sephiroth's eyes widened a fraction. Zack slapped a hand over his mouth, suddenly realizing the possible consequences. To his surprise, a soft chuckle floated past his ears. He blinked.

"Your hair violates regulation," the General observed.

"So does yours," Zack muttered. A small smirk crept onto Sephiroth's face. He couldn't help but thank any listening deity that not every cadet was a mindless drone. The recent batch had been particularly dense. The General watched the teen fidget. He grinned inwardly.

"I would report you, except that the paperwork would inevitably return to my desk," he said in his best 'I'm only doing this to save myself the agony of writer's cramp' voice. His proficiency in the use of that tone was second only to his proficiency in using the 'I am an unfeeling bastard' voice. Actually, the 'I am an unfeeling bastard' voice was how he usually came across. What Sephiroth didn't realize was that when he made a deliberate effort at using one of these voices those people subjected usually lost all bladder control.

So, once again the cadet was left utterly dumfounded. Sephiroth took the blank expression as his cue to leave. He allowed a small smirk onto his face. The General decided to make a point of watching Cadet Donovan in the future. It would be interesting to see how someone as free spirited as Zack would turn out.

Meanwhile, the teen in question was left standing in the empty hallway, slowly regaining his wits.

"Was he…joking?" Zack whispered to himself. That very question would lead to a close observation of the General in days to come. This would cause a chain of events that would eventually lead to an unlikely friendship. But for now…he really needed to get some sleep. He could already feel a headache forming…

**ENDCHAPTERTHREE**

So, what did you think? I wasn't all that pleased with how this chapter turned out. Perhaps I'll revise it later. In any case, I hope you enjoyed it. Please give me your opinion. Thanks to all my lovely reviewers by the way. I'm very grateful for your input.Particular thanks to the anonymous person who alerted me of the chapter repetition glitch. I can tell you it was rather frustrating when decided to be temperamental and didn't want to load my stories properly.

**Simone of Zordiak **– The explanations may be a while in coming, I haven't really decided yet. However, I will be sure to drop clues if it takes awhile. I'm glad you liked how they met. It took me awhile to figure that out (several weeks, really). I hope you liked this chapter as well.

**schu** – I'm glad you like it. Poor Cloud indeed. I feel so bad about that. Ah, the sacrifices we make for a good plot. I'm feeling a bit cold hearted now. sighs On another note, I won't be revealing anything about the Coeurl quite yet, so you still have time to try to figure it out. I sympathize with the unresponsive brain problem, by the way. I only figured out recently how to jumpstart mine.

**Firefly99** – You get a cookie! Would you like the chocolate chip, molasses, or sugar variety? I myself am partial to snickerdoodles. Hehe. Guess you still have to work on getting the box of pocky though. Speaking of which, do you know how hard it is to find strawberry pocky in New Mexico (my current location)? Seriously, I'm starting to suffer from withdrawal! Anyway, you're right, there is a similar monster in FF7 called a Cuahl. However, I have to admit that I didn't like those as much (they were kind of ugly), though there were others reasons why I chose the Coeurl as well.

On a closing note, please forgive me for not taking the time to proofread this update. Honestly, I'll try to replace it with a more grammatically correct version soon, but it is currently 2:30 in the morning, and I just can't bring myself to do it right now. I figure I might as well just leave it as is for now, since I won't have a chance to update for awhile. My mother is going in for surgery next week and I'm going to be helping her out for awhile. It will significantly cut down on my writing time you see. I'll try to update as soon as possible though. Until next time.


	4. Instinct

**Disclaimer – I don't own FF7**

**Coeurl**

**By Crimson Skies**

**Chapter Four – Instinct**

Ah, light. Blessed light! Vincent squinted at the harsh daylight. On second thought…perhaps it wasn't such a good thing. After spending an unknown amount of time in a coffin and then in a labyrinth of caves his eyes were unaccustomed to sunlight. It didn't help that the layer of snow was reflecting the light in a most irritating fashion. Already his eyes were beginning to ache something fierce. Next to him Cloud seemed to be having similar difficulty, thought the boy was being more vocal about it. Still, he blessed the fresh air that filled his lungs.

"Jeez! My eyes!" Cloud wailed, his voice echoing through the valley. "Stupid snow!" he muttered as he kicked at the fluffy whiteness. Suddenly he was hopping about on one foot in obvious pain. Vincent glanced at the ground. There had been a rather large rock under the snow. The gunner shook his head in amusement. It was moments like those that reminded him of just how young Cloud was. It was easy to forget that Cloud was still a child – too easy. It was something Vincent found disturbing. Cloud

"Well, I'm glad you find this so funny," Cloud huffed irritably. Vincent blinked in amazement. Cloud hadn't even looked at him, and the gunner wasn't exactly being vocal. He really wasn't one for unnecessary conversation. True, it was easier talking to Cloud, and he often found himself holding entire conversations with the boy. Even so, he hadn't laughed aloud. Did the boy know him so well after so little time? Come to think of it, the time that had passed wasn't so short. Vincent couldn't be sure, but he knew a whole lot of time had passed down in those caves. Something told him it had been something like three months since he'd met the little Chocoboy. He chalked it up to good instincts. It still unnerved him that someone knew him so well.

"I could just tell," Cloud muttered. "Call it instinct if you like."

There. He had just done it again. Creepy. And this coming from a man who resembled a vampire.

"Glad we're out of that place. I thought we'd be lost in there forever! We must have been down there for months!" the Chocoboy continued. "It was late summer when I got lost in those caves," he said, confirming Vincent's thought. "So…um…what now?"

Vincent gaped at him. Come to think of it, he'd been focused on escaping so long that he hadn't even considered what to do next. Thinking back, it was odd to see had the events following their fateful meeting had played out. In the days after escaping the dragon they'd wandered through the caves, trying to find a way out. Somehow, during that time, he'd come to know Cloud very well, despite the fact that he still knew almost nothing of him. And, he thought to himself, that sentence made no sense.

But it was true all the same. He knew that Cloud, like himself, could go days without food or water, but that when he ate afterwards it was in huge amounts. It had saved their lives on more than one occasion when food had become scarce (which it was most of the time). They'd survived off of oddly glowing fungi, meat from the occasional animal, and mako laced water. Vincent was just surprised that he and Cloud hadn't developed mako poisoning from that. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised. After all, Cloud certainly didn't mind raw meat. And as they'd had no way to start a fire, that's how most meals were taken…raw. (Disgusting, but it was surprising the lengths one could go to when one was starving.) Of course, Vincent still didn't know how Cloud had acquired these odd abilities.

Cloud watched him think, courteously remaining silent. It was another thing Cloud knew instinctively – when to remain silent. Vincent truly appreciated that, probably above all else. He glanced at the silent boy. Cloud was sprawled out in the snow, looking perfectly comfortable. As if he wasn't bothered, sitting in seven inches of snow. As if the cold didn't affect him.

At all.

Now there was _another _thing Vincent would have to puzzle over. He mentally labeled the thought and filed it in his 'Strange Things Concerning Chocoboy" folder. Pretty soon he was going to need an entire filing cabinet for that one. Yes, he had started mentally compiling a list. It included every unexplainable phenomenon he'd observed concerning Cloud, which was quite a few.

But never mind all of that. What he really needed to focus on was what they were going to do next. They had emerged somewhere in the Nibelheim Mountain Range. However, the range was large, and they could be anywhere in it. Their best bet was to a hunter's camp. It wouldn't be too hard. The Nibelheim Mountains were known for their barren appearance, their abundance of mako, and the quality of the furs and dragon hides obtained there.

"We'll try to find a village or some trappers. Then we'll decide from there," Vincent declared aloud for Cloud's benefit.

"Alright."

**COEURLBYCRIMSONSKIESCHAPTERFOURINSTINCT**

Five days later there were still no signs of hunters. Instead they found something better. A settlement of people in a large valley welcomed them with open arms. Apparently they didn't often receive visitors, and were happy to host the two travelers. There wasn't an inn, but they were given a cottage designated for visitors. Currently, only one other resided there besides Vincent and Cloud, but he was out for the moment. For Vincent it was rather refreshing to see such trust and generosity. And these people seemed to expect nothing in return, except perhaps company. He reflected fondly on the welcome he and Cloud had received.

_-Flashback-_

"Welcome strangers! Welcome to our town. Everyone will be so pleased to see you!" an elderly man exclaimed as he opened the village gates. Well, more like a small door in the wall. In truth, the gunner thought the place looked a bit forbidding. Ten foot tall walls, made of the trunks of the ancient pines that thrived in the valley, surrounded the little town. They were spiked at the top with a lookout tower at every corner. From the outside it looked more like a fortress than a town. As he and Cloud entered the gate, he revised his opinion.

Cozy, brick and stone cottages lined rough, dirt streets. It was a much larger town than it had appeared on the outside. Apparently they had only seen one end of it. From where he stood, it seemed to extend fairly far into the valley. Curiously enough, there was very little snow inside the gates, but the roads were covered in a layer of ice. Every person he could see wore a very curious pair of boots. Made of stiff looking leather, they lace up past the ankle. On the bottom of each was attached a metal blade. They were using the strange footwear to glide from one destination from to another. It all looked very graceful, but he somehow doubted it was as easy as they made it looked.

"I want to try that!" Cloud breathed.

"I'm sure we'll be able to find a pair of skates for you, lad," the old man chuckled. He smiled at their puzzled expressions. "Ice skates, the boots they're using to glide across the ice," he explained. "It's rather impractical to try and wade through two feet of snow, so we melt the snow with some fire material. We dug the roads a few feet into the ground so that the water runs into them and freezes. In this part of the mountains, it stays frozen most of the year. In the warmer months we lay wooden planks on top of the mud," he continued. He started suddenly. "Oh dear. Forgive me for rambling on like that. My mind seems to be somewhere else these days. I'm Garn Pinedrak. Welcome to Tal Hierna. We will be glad to host you for as long as you care to stay."

"I am Bane Damon and the boy is Tor Wyvern," the gunner said, gesturing towards Cloud. He saw the boy glance at him sideways. Thankfully Cloud didn't protest, though he looked ready to. One could never be too careful. "Perhaps you could show us to an inn? We do not have much, but we have some material we're willing to trade…"

"You don't have pay a thing, son. Life here can be difficult, but our town has managed to thrive. Just having visitors from the outside is payment enough. I'm guessing you'll want to get some rest. You both look absolutely exhausted. After though, it would honor us greatly if you would join us for a small celebration this evening. You have arrived just in time for the midwinter festival."

"We'd be honored," Vincent replied.

Twenty minutes and a few conversations with the townspeople later they were settled into the cottage.

_-End Flashback- _

"'Ello there. Glad to finally 'ave some company 'round 'ere," a voice broke through Vincent's thoughts. He turned to see a man standing in the doorway of their room. Apparently this was their new roommate, so to speak. "Name's Liam. I'm a fur trapper. Wandered inta 'ere 'bout two weeks ago."

"Bane Damon."

"Didja get lost too? Me'n my partners were lookin' to trap some frost rabbits, good fur on those, when we were trapped in a freak storm. Every one of 'em, 'cept me and Mitch, died 'fore some townsfolk found us. Mitch died of fever last week. I'm the only one left," Liam said, taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"We were both lucky to have found this place," Vincent observed. Let the trapper think what he wanted.

"And what's yer name young fella?" the trapper asked Cloud. The boy shifted further back on his bed, looking apprehensive. Now that Vincent thought of it, he looked kind of skittish. And the boy had been excited only moment before.

"He's Tor Wyvern," Vincent said quickly. "He's shy."

"Ah, I understand. Not surprisin'. I was pretty scared of strangers at 'is age too. He'll warm up quick in this place though. People 'ere sure are friendly. I already feel at home. It's can't even think of leaving now…" Liam trailed off. He shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I s'pose you'll be wantin' to get some rest, eh? I'll just be leavin' now. I'll be seein' you later."

Vincent heard Cloud sigh heavily in relief when the man exited. The gunner waited patiently. It was obvious that something was on Cloud's mind. Finally, the boy took the initiative and spoke.

"Bane and Tor? You're paranoid." So it wasn't really how Vincent thought Cloud would begin, but the topic wasn't entirely unexpected.

"I'm still alive."

"Whole lot of good that is. You were sleeping in a coffin in a sealed, underground room."

"Point."

"Thought so. But I'm not _too_ bothered by the name thing really," Cloud confessed.

"Then what is it?" Vincent inquired.

"Something in this town is…unsettling. Something in the air smells off. I can't really describe it any other way. And the hair on the back of my neck is standing on end," he concluded.

"Kid, all your hair stands on end," Vincent snickered. Cloud glared at him. The gunner knew to take the boy's words seriously though. The ChocoBoy's instincts were uncannily accurate, like his own. Now that the boy had mentioned it, there was a peculiar something in the air that made his nose itch. And when he thought about it, the whole scenario was vaguely creepy. Once again, this was coming from a man who resembled a vampire. Disturbing. Frowning, he replayed the recent events in his mind once again. He couldn't find anything unusually suspicious, but it made him feel more anxious.

Meanwhile, Cloud was staring out their second story window, watching the town warily. The sun had just started descending towards the western horizon. It would be a couple hours yet until sunset. In the distance, a lone wolf cry echoed through the valley. He had learned his lesson on the deception of appearance long ago. After all, Nibelheim was certainly a quaint looking town…

A wolf howled in the distance.

Cloud shivered.

**ENDCHAPTERFOUR**

Hope you liked it. You're lucky. I know I said I wasn't going to update for awhile, but I couldn't sleep and was struck by sudden inspiration. So there you have it, new chapter. The next one might still take awhile, but oh well. I'll get it out as soon as I can. Sorry for the typos and mistakes. I don't always proof these, but I may go back later and do it. Thanks to the unnamed reviewers, even though I don't have a name to list you by, I appreciate your support.

**Theory Mistress** – Glad you liked the Seph and Zack part. You're response to it was just what I hoped for. Thanks. I hope you liked this chapter as well.

**schu** – Well, I don't do Hojo-like things to other living organisms, so I suppose you're right. Cloud having perfect grammar was meant to be creepy. Personally, I find it creepy as well, but my muses demanded so I delivered. The time-line will have some skipping. I'm going to try and cover the main events leading up to the meeting between Zack, Seph, and Cloud. A few years are going to pass, but not all at once. I won't say anything else about that, since it would give away the plot. I confess that don't know the entire but yet. Meh. Thanks for the long review by the way. Love the feedback.

**Cendrillo** – I'm glad you decided to try this fic. I have a huge amount of respect of people who are, like you said, willing to step outside their comfort zone. I myself am working on being able to do this, so I greatly admire those who can. I'm proud to say I'll read most FF7 pairings though (with the exception of yuffentines, which I find somewhat creepy). Glad you approve. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story as well.

**SarsMortis** – Glad you like it so far. I'll try not to disappoint in the future. Then again, I can only go where my muses take me. Speaking of good SxC fics, there are a few I could suggest that I rather liked. _Fusion_, _Chi to Ase to Namida_, and _Bound_ are a few. Otherwise I guess you'll just have to keep looking. Happy hunting (and let me know if you find any good ones). P

**Terra** – 'fraid can only answer one of your questions. It'd give away too much of the plot to answer the others. Sorry about that. You're going to hate me for saying this, but you'll have to wait to find out. I hope you'll still continue to read this. I do agree that Cloud is young, but that also plays an essential part in the plot. I'm being frustratingly secretive, aren't I? Oh well.

Once again, thanks to everyone who reviewed! Until next time.


	5. Flight

**Disclaimer - I don't own FF7**

**Coeurl**

**By Crimson Skies**

**Chapter Five – Flight**

Sephiroth could feel the pressure building behind his eyes. If he didn't take a break soon he was going to develop a stunning headache, possibly a migraine. He glared at the current report. It was mind bogglingly vague. From what he could gather, it was something about people going missing in the Nibelheim mountains. Not that it was unusual. Many things could go wrong when traveling through the mountains. Someone was just being paranoid. Still, this was his job. He wandered once again why he'd accepted Shinra's offer to become their General. Honestly, regular SOLDIERs were paid less, true, but at least they didn't have to wade through a swamp of paperwork on a daily basis.

A knock on the door interrupted his pity party. Before he had the chance to answer the door swung open. After just one glimpse of the intruder Sephiroth found the perfect excuse to abandon his paperwork. He blessed whatever Gaia twice over for sending him Zack. Of course, he _didn't_ jump up immediately and glomp the poor cadet. That would have been severely out of character and probably would have given the boy a heart attack. He had an image to maintain after all. However, in the recesses of his mind Chibi-Sephiroth was dancing for joy in a very unSephiroth manner. Not that Sephiroth ever acknowledged that part of his brain. No, that would be sacrilegious to the highest degree.

And so, when Cadet Donovan walked through the door grinning insanely and practically skipping Sephiroth merely smirked at him.

"Donovan. May I inquire as to why you have come barging into my office?"

"Don't tell me you forgot!?" Zack exclaimed in mock horror. Sephiroth frowned. Forgot what? Oh, right, the prelim SOLDIER candidate exams.

"I take it you've been accepted?" he inquired.

"Of course! I had the top score in the class. Well, except for Ynen, but everyone knows he's being scouted by the Turks," Zack told him. Sephiroth suspected that _everyone_ did not know that, but there wasn't a rumor circulating Shinra that Zack _didn't _know. He thrived on gossip. Not that Zack couldn't keep a secret. He never _spread_ gossip, just collected it so to speak.

"I suppose you're expecting me to applaud your success," the General stated blandly.

"Nope! You never applaud anything, but you have to admit it's pretty impressive!"

"Indeed." Sephiroth was rather impressed, though not really surprised. Zack was Talented. Everyone recruited by Shinra spent a year in basic training before taking an exam to see if they qualified for SOLDIER training. If they passed they moved on to the new training. If not, they returned to basic training for one more year. If after that they still didn't pass they were recruited as grunts…er…guards. Once in the SOLDIER training program, one spent a maximum of four years and a minimum of two in the program. It all depended on individual talent. It was a long time to spend in training, true, but SOLDIER was the elite, and mako enhanced beings had surprising longevity. Come to think of it, Sephiroth had never heard of a SOLDIER dying of old age…

"So, you promised to start sparring with me if I passed the exams my first try!" Zack exclaimed.

"I beg to differ. I didn't _promise_ anything. I said I would consider it," Sephiroth corrected.

"Pssha! You said, and I quote 'As little as you study, Donovan, I doubt you'll ever pass the preliminary exams. Don't come to me when you're sent back to basic.' And I said 'I'll pass, just you wait and see.' And then you said 'The day you do is the day I decide a moron like you is skilled enough to spar with me'." Never let it be said that Zackary Donovan had a bad memory. Sepiroth could vaguely recall that conversation, but he hadn't been serious.

"That's not a promise."

"Doesn't mean I can't make you eat your words," Zack smirked. "If you don't I'll sit around and whine until you do. Besides, you need to get out more. Your life is going to pass you by. You're what? Twenty or so?"

"I'm seventeen," Sephiroth snapped, visibly twitching.

"Whoa…I never would have guessed, what with that stick up your ass," Zack muttered. "So you were only fifteen during the Wutai War," he observed.

"You have an affinity for stating the obvious…"

Zack wisely dropped that subject and returned to the original one.

"Come on! Just save yourself the agony and come with me!" Zack said whined in a louder voice. Sephiroth glared, but in his mind he'd already agreed. _Anything_ to escape the Paperwork-Pile-From-Hell (which was starting to reproduce, or clone itself, or something, because it was steadily becoming larger). But Zack really didn't need to know that.

"I suppose, if only to spare myself the headache," he said. He was rewarded with an insanely huge grin, or was it just an insane grin? Sighing, he snatched Masamune from its resting place and followed the bouncing cadet out the door.

**COEURLBYCRIMSONSKIESCHAPTERFIVEFLIGHT**

Cloud was becoming increasingly nervous. He and Vincent, along with several other outsiders including Liam, had just joined the villagers in the town square for the beginning of the feast. It was odd. Every single villager wore a dark cloak, and it was difficult to tell if they were even wearing anything underneath. Not to mention their nearly impossible cheerfulness. _Nobody _should be that cheerful. It was enough to seriously freak Cloud out. Vincent was rather unnerved as well. Cloud could tell by the subtle twitch in the gunner's eye. And one other thing was bothering Cloud.

For a supposed feast, they were surprisingly lacking in the food department.

"Ahem," a man said from a raised platform. "I'm pleased to welcome all of our guests to Tal Hierna's sixty-fourth Festival of the Midwinter Moon. It is most fortunate that you are here to help us celebrate this day. We are pleased to have you for our feast. The festivities shall begin in about," here the man paused to glance at the darkening sky, "Six minutes. If all of the guests would gather in the marked area in the center of the square it would be much appreciated. There is a complicated...ritual…we must perform before we begin."

Cloud somehow did not find those words welcoming. Nevertheless, he and Vincent followed the others to the center circle in the square. For some reason, he felt they resembled penned cattle. Come to think of it, the other guests seemed about as intelligent as cattle. Their eyes were glazed, almost as if…

…as if they were incapable of independent thought.

Cloud paled.

"Vincent…" Cloud whispered. The gunner was glancing around warily and didn't appear to hear. Cloud reached over to tug on his cloak. "…Vincent, I think we should leave."

"Yes. Yes, I think you're right," Vincent agreed quietly. "This place is not what it seems. I don't think we want to be here when their ritual begins." He began making his way casually to the edge of the ringed off area. "Stay close to me, and do _not_ panic under any circumstances." Cloud felt a hand rest on his shoulder, directing him. He found it somewhat comforting.

Cloud followed him out of the circle and towards the surrounding crowd. A villager stepped out to intercept them.

"Where are you headed, friend?" the man asked casually.

"My ward is sick. I was just taking him back to the cabin," Vincent replied smoothly. His hand tightened on Cloud's shoulder. Cloud tried his best to look ill. It wasn't hard. He certainly _felt_ ill.

"That's too bad. But perhaps you should stay until the ritual is complete. Then the town doctor could look at him," the man told them.

"Oh, I think he just needs a bit of rest, and I doubt the cold is very good for him," Vincent answered with false calm.

"But I really think you should wait," the man insisted.

"I don't think we will," Vincent said, bypass him. The man moved to block him again.

"You won't be leaving," he snarled. "You won't ever be leaving."

This time Vincent didn't bother to talk. He charged past the man, knocking him over. Cloud ran alongside, fear growing. The sky was almost completely dark and the moon was starting to rise. His breath came in ragged gasps. All around them the townspeople seemed frozen, staring at the sky. They were both surprised by the sudden lack of resistance. Blindly, they pushed towards the edge of the crowd. Suddenly, they'd broken free. They hurried towards the edge of the square, intent on continuing straight out of the town. Somehow, they maintained the presence of mind to run alongside the road, instead of directly on it. The iced surface would greatly hinder them.

They'd almost made it out when a howl split the silence.

Vincent and Cloud redoubled their efforts as they ran towards the town wall. The first howl was followed by dozens more. Minutes later they heard the scratching of claws on ice from behind them. When he glanced back, Cloud saw something he would never forget. Eight huge, mutated wolves. All had orange eyes and elongated fangs. Their rear legs were too long and their front legs too short, but somehow this did now inhibit their movement. Their eyes were burning with a fierce bloodlust and startling intelligence. The pack was chasing them from the other end of the street.

And they were gaining.

"Can I panic now?" Cloud gasped. Vincent replied by cursing. The small part of Cloud that could still think straight quite agreed with him. They barreled right through the barricade doorway and into the valley forest, but the pursuit did not stop. It was then that Vincent spoke up.

"Cloud, listen to me carefully. When I stop, keep running. Don't look back, whatever you hear. Get as far away as you can before you have to rest. Then find a place to hide. Take this with you," Vincent told him, producing a dagger from somewhere in his cloak. "I would give you my gun, but you wouldn't be able to use it."

"But…"

"_Don't argue!_" Vincent snapped. "Don't even think of it. I can take care of myself, but you cannot. Not in this situation anyway. I'll catch up later," Vincent assured him, steel in his voice. "I promise," he added, seeing Cloud's reluctance. That sold him. The gunner never _promised_ anything. Cloud nodded and snatched the dagger.

"Be careful," he panted, continuing in his flight. Vincent nodded curtly before grounding to a halt. Cloud didn't look back.

Vincent watched as Cloud continued to run. Satisfied, he turned to face his foes. The reached him within seconds. Drawing his gun, he fired at one, critically wounding it. The shot hadn't managed to kill it, but it succeeded in driving them back. They now circled him warily, realizing that their prey had fangs. Their snarls seemed almost mocking. He was surprised when one of them opened its mouth and spoke.

"Weak little human. You think a weakling human like you can stop us? You are the prey, and we the hunters. You shall die tonight, human, and fill our bellies," it growled.

"I will only warn you once. Cease this pursuit. If will not desist then I will kill you," Vincent spat.

"Insolent human. You truly believe you can defeat us? We are what your kind would call demons, for our strength far surpasses yours. But you fight to protect your pup. A good sentiment, so we shall make your death quick," it barked in amusement. Certainly it was surprised when Vincent threw back his head and laughed. For a full minute he continued, his harsh laugh echoing through the woods. Quickly calming, he smirked viciously.

"So you call yourself a demon? Obviously you do not know the true meaning of the word," he mocked. Smiling, he holstered his gun and flexed his claw. A black aura began to gather around his form. The voice he spoke with next was not his own. "**Allow me to reeducate you**…"

**ENDCHAPTERFIVE**

Well, how was it? Good I hope. I tried to leave you with a nice cliffhanger. Please don't kill me! (Oh, and once again this wasn't proofed, so please forgive the errors…)

**Cloudy fan** – Thanks for the review. I appreciate your support.

**BloodRaevynn**– I hope this story continues to interest you. I've never seen "Curse of the Undead: Youma" but I try to avoid scary movies. I have a very over active imagination, and I even freaked myself out writing this chapter. I left some things in this chapter out because I decided it was a bit too creepy. I guess my imagination helps with writing, but let met tell you, it does not help me sleep at night.

**Cendrillo** – Thank you very much. I'm actually very proud of that one line, so I'm glad you found amusing. I like to try and add some humor and it's nice to know when I've succeeded. I agree with you on the Auron/Rikku pairing. What is it about pairing young, teenage girls with sort-of-dead guys? I dunno, but it just never sat right with me. It's just my opinion though. Anyway, thanks for another excellent review and I hope you'll like this chapter as well.

**schu** – Muses are wonderful things, aren't they? Of course, I sometimes feel like throttling them, but only sometimes. I'm honored that you liked my fic enough to review it. I couldn't really tell you why more people aren't reviewing. It would be nice if they did, but I suppose I haven't impressed (or horrified) them enough to review (or flame, not that I want flames. I have a fear of fire. I accidentally burned myself really badly on a sparkler when I was little. I still remember being up all night, wailing, quite clearly.) I like ice-skating. I'm not very good, but I've gone enough that I can usually keep from falling. It just takes practice I guess. On the other hand, I used to rollerblade a lot, so that probably helped.

**babymar****-mar**– Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like it! I hope this chapter answers your question.

**Theory Mistress** – Will do. (grins)

**SarsMortis** – Well, I didn't manage to post early, but at least it was on time. I'm happy you liked the ice-skating detail. It was a spur of the moment thing, and I wasn't sure how well it would fit. Thanks for the suggestions on good SxC fics. I'll have to look into those. If I stumble across any others in the mean time I'll be sure to let you know.

**Meanae** – (grins) I was hoping you'd be able to eventually read it. Fuzzables to you! It's a good thing too, because I couldn't figure out how to spell your pen name! (grieves over her own stupidity) At first I didn't recognize your new name, but then I saw you had both Crimson Skies and The Chaos Fuzzable on your favorite list, and I remembered. Happy day!


	6. Catalyst

**Disclaimer – I don't own FF7**

**Coeurl**

**By Crimson Skies**

**Chapter Six – Catalyst**

_"So you call yourself a demon? Obviously you do not know the true meaning of the word," he mocked. Smiling, he holstered his gun and flexed his claw. A black aura began to gather around his form. The voice he spoke with next was not his own. "**Allow me to reeducate you**…"_

The transformation was nearly instantaneous, though that didn't make it any less painful. Soft light from the moon filtered the trees, illuminating his new form. Purple skin covered his body, including the newly formed tail. A pair of sharp horns sprouted from his head and equally sharp claws adorned his fingers. A wild mane of spiky scarlet hair fell down his back. The first and weakest of his forms, but more than enough to annihilate the present threat.

The wolves were clearly shaken by this new development. However, it did not cause them to hesitate. They leapt at their prey. Vincent growled and batted one out of the air, leaving a set of slashes in its side. Sidestepping another, it overshot him by a few feet. The third, however, managed to claw his back. He lashed out with a powerful kick that sent it sprawling. Snarling at the beast, he was consumed by rising instinct and bloodlust. And in a whirl of claws, fur, and blood, the battle raged.

In the end, the wolves hadn't stood a chance.

Vincent frowned as he came back to himself. He hated the disorientation that came after a transformation. Somehow he could always recall what happened, but the memories were veiled in a haze of rage and bloodlust. He knew the demon inside of him had something to do with his berserker state whenever he used the ability.

The previously white snow was soaked in blood. Some of it was his, Vincent knew, but not much of it. He quickly took stock of his injuries. Something had torn his back fairly badly, there was a nasty bite on his left leg, and his head ached like he'd bashed it into a rock, or maybe a tree trunk, which was far more likely. The gunner grimaced at the gruesome sight of the torn bodies of seven wolves.

But there had been eight.

Where was the eighth wolf? He scanned the area quickly. There was no eighth body, but there were tracks leading away from the area. Tracks that led in the direction Cloud had taken.

Vincent set off at a run.

**COEURLBYCRIMSONSKIESCHAPTERSIXCATALYST**

Cloud frantically dashed through the forest. Fear spurred him on. Something was behind him. He'd become of aware of his pursuer several minutes after parting with Vincent. The attitude of the predator was familiar to Cloud. He'd had a similar experience several months previously. It was playing with him and could catch him anytime it so chose. But this time resolve filled him even as fear did. He drew the dagger Vincent had lent him as he continued to run. If it caught him he would fight back as best he could. Maybe, just maybe, he could win. Or at least come out alive.

That did not stop the fear from clawing at his heart though. He felt like crying, but he didn't. He wanted to make his mentor proud. So he fought back the sniffles and ran on.

A moment later he leapt to the side, acting on instincts he didn't know he possessed. A fanged blur shot past. Acting reflexively, the hand holding the dagger snapped out. Crouching defensively, Cloud clutched the dagger tighter. The wolf turned to face him, a shallow gash in its side. It snarled viciously. Surprisingly, Cloud felt a growl of his own well up in his throat. He could feel something building, some kind of pressure. The wolf sauntered towards him, confidence in its every step. Cloud hardly noticed. Now, faced with this danger, something had awoken that hadn't been there before. The pressure inside his head was building. The wolf neared. Cloud felt as though he would burst. Pain lanced through his limbs. In his minds eye, he saw the face of a grinning cat with amber eyes. The wolf was nearly upon him.

And he snapped.

With a feral cry, he lashed out with the growing power. A bolt of blue lightning leapt from his hands at the wolf. It yelped in sudden pain. Its decidedly singed fur was standing on edge and its whole body was smoking. But it was still very much alive and now angry as well. Cloud felt drained. Whatever power he'd used hadn't been enough to stop it. Using his new instincts, he was able to dodge the beast's lunge…barely. He tried to flee, but his exhausted body refused to cooperate. He stumbled and fell backwards into the snow. Cloud could only watch in terror as the creature leapt at him.

A shot rang through the air.

The wolf's course was diverted and it fell to the ground where it lay still. Snapping his head around, Cloud spotted Vincent rapidly approaching.

"Are you alright?" the gunner asked, his concern apparent.

**COEURLBYCRIMSONSKIESCHAPTERSIXCATALYST**

Hojo frowned at the file on his desk. On the front it read "Anima Project" in large red letters. It was such a waste. He almost regretted having to abandon the project. The original theory had possessed incredible potential. The goal had been to improve the typical mako enhancements using the theory behind the Chaos Project: that is to say, combining a creature's genes with that of a human's using the mako to fuse the two and stabilize the procedure. By using a smaller amounts of mako - though still enough to cause slight mako poisoning - and less volatile creatures they could, conceivably, avoid the kind of instability caused in the Chaos project.

The only catch was that the creature used _had_ to be compatible with the subject. If they used more mako to force the fusion, instead of just enough to initiate it, it would cause an imbalance. He had even hypothesized that a DNA injection wasn't even necessary if perfect compatibility was obtained. It would probably just take a bit of magic power, physical contact, and a large enough blood mako content to start the reaction. That is, if what he'd learned about the mutations caused by mako poisoning held true. Overall, the possibilities had been promising. There were plenty of creatures, monsters, and animals to choose from.

But the subject rejected every sample.

It was infuriating. Over fifty samples tested and every one rejected. And the solution had caused a reaction in the subject so intense that the subject required a week of recovery before he could proceed with the next test. They had tried other specimens, but many of those had died within a few weeks of the testing. He reasoned it was related to the atmosphere the subject in question grew in. The specimens from Midgar had died quickly, shortly followed by those from Kalm. Junon natives were somewhere in the middle, while the one they managed to acquire from Mideel had done much better. But it was the single subject from Nibelheim that had survived. He surmised that it had something to do with the mako content in the specimen's native region.

But it didn't matter now.

Sighing, he filed the folder and moved onto his new Project.

**COEURLBYCRIMSONSKIESCHAPTERSIXCATALYST**

Vincent had been surprised at the scene that met him when he reached Cloud and the wolf. Cloud was sprawled in the snow, no injury apparent. However, the snow around the area was disturbed, as if a scuffle had taken place. The borrowed dagger's edge was coated with a thin layer of blood and a shallow gash could be seen in the dead wolf's side. This was not too surprising. He expected that Cloud would have fought back. That the ChocoBoy had the ability to remain uninjured _was_ surprising.

The wolf's stiff, scorched fur was just plain puzzling.

"Are you alright?" Vincent queried, concerned. It was obvious that the boy was shaken. Cloud shakily sat upright and stared at him.

"I guess, I mean, I'm not hurt I think," he sputtered.

"You think?"

"I…yes, no. Just tired…and…"

"Shocked?" Vincent supplied the word. Cloud nodded dumbly. He waited for the kid to gather his thoughts. Had it been any other child, he'd have braced himself for an onslaught of tears, but he knew they wouldn't come. Cloud wasn't exactly the average child.

"Thank you, for saving me," Cloud finally said. "You saved me once again, and you've done so much."

"It's no problem," Vincent replied gruffly. He was not used to such gratitude. Thankfully, Cloud left it at that, understanding the gunner's discomfort.

"Vincent, I…I did something, just now. I'm not sure, I don't really know, what exactly," Cloud murmured softly. "It attacked and I just…reacted," Vincent readily latched onto the new topic.

"Instinctively?" he inquired. Cloud nodded. His blue eyes unfocused, remembering. Hesitantly, he described the event that had just taken place. Vincent considered the new information carefully. He mentally added it to his 'Strange Things Concerning Chocoboy' folder. The kid had described the lightning as being blue and had said it wasn't strong enough to stop the wolf. The way he described it sounded exactly like a basic bolt spell…

"Cloud, you don't have any lightning materia…do you?" he asked suddenly.

"No, you're carrying everything we have," Cloud responded. "I don't know how to use it yet, remember?"

"It shouldn't be possibly, but…" Vincent muttered. "Cloud, are you an Ancient?"

"An…Ancient? What's and Ancient?"

"Can you hear Planet?"

"No, I don't know what you're talking about," Cloud replied, confused.

"Never mind then," Vincent said quickly. Well, that ruled out one possibility to explain the strangeness. "Have you ever had anything out of the ordinary happen to you? Was there an accident or strange illness, perhaps? Or did anyone ever do anything weird to you?"

Cloud's hesitation showed on his face.

"This is important. Please, Cloud."

"I…" unconsciously, Cloud reached over his shoulder to rub his right left shoulder blade awkwardly, a pained expression on his face.

"Are you hurt?" Vincent asked in concern.

"No," Cloud sighed. "I…well, its better I think, just to show you…" He stripped off the shirt and twisted around, giving Vincent a full few of his back. Over the left shoulder blade was a black tattoo in a style that Vincent recognized immediately.

'ASI'

"It stands for Anima Specimen I."

Vincent was properly horrified.

**ENDCHAPTERSIX**

Thoughts? Comments? Hope I didn't overdo it with this chapter. You're probably tired of hearing me say this, but please forgive the errors. As I work without a beta reader and no time to proof it, there tend to be a lot of small mistakes. Anyway, I'm hoping this chapter lived up to standard. Because it's Thanksgiving, and since FFnet finished their updates, I decided to update a couple days earlier than planned. I figure it'll give you something to be thankful for. J/K, I'm not that conceited. Hehe.

**Cendrillo** – I'm flattered that you think so highly of my work. It's wonderful to know that someone appreciates this story so much. I do have a tendency to be sarcastic, and at times that is where my humor lies. I'm glad you understand it. I do put an effort into my characterizations and I'm quite ecstatic that you noticed. I cannot state too many times how happy it makes me to know my efforts have somewhat succeeded. Oh, and you can never write too long of a review.

**kuramanya** – I'm glad you like it so much. The FF7 category is great, isn't it? There aren't a ton of fics in it, but if you look you can find some real gems, but I suppose that can be applied to any category, eh?

**SarMortis**- Thanks much. That one line was one I absolutely savored writing. Hehe.

**Eternity** – I'll try to update regularly, at the very least to keep from being murdered in my sleep. (laughs nervously) Anyway, thanks for you review.

**Crystaline****-Dragon** – Personally, Vincent is one of my favorite characters in FF7, but I wanted to flush out his personality a bit. It was difficult to achieve the balance I was looking for, and I'm glad you liked the result. As for Chibi-Seph, well, he's currently threatening to maim me because I called him 'kawaii'.

**Cammy** – The Seph and Zack interactions are particularly fun to write. They allow my particular brand of humor to shine through. Hehe. Wow, so many people complimenting me on my characterizations. (Does happy dance)

**Minako** – Hope you weren't left in too much suspense. Cliffhangers are fun for the writer, but horrible for the reader. (I can honestly say I know from much experience with such thing.) Anyway, I hoped this chapter was satisfactory in answering your questions.

**Night** – Sorry about the cliffhanger. I enjoy writing suspenseful endings. (Sadistic, I know.) Forgive me? I can't say I won't do it again though. Hehe.

**Narcissistic-Fruitcake **– LoL. Glad you like it. Love your name by the way.

**Topaz Chocobo **– Leaving evil cliffhangers is so fun. Anyway, thanks much for the review.


	7. Interlude

**Disclaimer – I don't own FF7**

**Coeurl**

**By Crimson Skies**

**Chapter Seven – Interlude**

"Hey there little boy, are you lost?"

Cloud glanced behind him to spot a middle-aged woman approach him from behind. The sound of her approach had alerted him long ago, but he had waited for her to address him. He studied her through dark sunglasses. She was wearing a dress that was several years too old to be in fashion and her graying brown hair was pulled back from her face. Kind grey eyes looked genuinely concerned. He felt no threat from her. Turning back, he continued to watch the sun rise from the rolling waves.

"I'm waiting for my guardian," Cloud told her. "I'm twelve years old," Cloud added, almost as an afterthought.

"I see. Pardon my saying this, but you looked younger, dear," she said when she reached him. "Would you mind if I joined you?"

"Feel free."

"Thank you."

He saw her take a seat beside him on the rock out of the corner of his eye. Moments passed in silence. The half-risen sun dyed the waves and sky mirror shades of scarlet.

"There's a saying among soldiers, you know," she said finally. "'Red sky in morning, sailor's warning. Red sky at night, sailor's delight.'" She quoted. "My husband was a sailor. He died the day of a red dawn. A storm kicked up from nowhere and the ship sunk. There were very few survivors."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Cloud replied. Red dawns set him on edge. They were a personal bad omen. The last time…The last time the day dawned red…

"Don't be. That was ten years ago. I've moved on, like he would have wanted. But I come here now and then to remember him. He loved this beach. It's peaceful here, isolated from the crowds of tourists."

"So you live here, in Costa de Sol?" he inquired.

"Hm, all my life." He could feel the smile in her voice.

"It's a beautiful place," he observed. When she suddenly giggled, he turned to face her.

"It's just, I realized the light makes your hair look like it's on fire!" she exclaimed. "And I couldn't help but think…you looked like a chocobo on fire!"

Cloud choked. The damn chocobo reference again. He'd seen the birds in the Golden Saucer once. He didn't resemble them _that_ much. He twitched.

"I'm sorry, I see that I've offended you," she said, stifling her laughter.

"It's alright. I'm just a bit sick of being compared to a chocobo," he explained.

"I suppose you would get that a lot." She covered her mouth to hide a smile. He offered a small smile. "Oh, I completely forgot. My name is Carla Namon. Feel free to call me Carla."

"I'm Cloud."

"Well, that's an unusual name," she observed. "But, I think it suits you well."

"My mother loved the rain. She told me she wanted to name me Rain, but then I turned out to be a boy, and she thought it wouldn't quite fit," Cloud remembered aloud. He had almost forgotten. Closing his eyes, he savored the memory. It was one of his favorites. Not necessarily happy, but not sad either. He remembered the feeling of peace and contentment as he and his mother watched the rain pour down.

They continued to watch the sunrise in comfortable silence.

"Hey Vincent," Cloud said suddenly, his eyes never leaving the horizon.

Carla was puzzled, having no idea what prompted him to say that. A deep voice answered Cloud from behind her.

"I found us passage," the man said. Carla stood and whirled, shocked. She hadn't heard the man approach. Before her stood a sinister looking man garbed in black and a red cloak. If he had not been standing fully framed by the sun she would have called him a vampire. Despite the eerie look he possessed, he could not be called anything less than beautiful.

Cloud nodded at the gunner and stood, dusting himself off. "We're leaving soon then?"

"Twenty minutes," Vincent informed him. Cloud turned to Carla and smiled.

"I have to go now. Thank you for keeping me company," he said.

"Oh, um, no problem. Anytime," she stuttered, not quite sure how to act. The man gave her a brief nod in acknowledgement while Cloud grinned. As if by silent signal, they turned and walked away together. She was left staring at their retreating backs in bewilderment. The sun bathed them in a bloody light, and she shivered. Somehow, someway, she knew that their road was a long, hard one. The chocobo boy named Cloud who was far too mature and the vampire-like man called Vincent. She did not envy them.

**COEURLBYCRIMSONSKIESCHAPTERSEVENINTERLUDE**

"So Zackary, you've been promoted," Sephiroth stated dryly.

"Yup! Second Class SOLDIER Zackary Donovan at your service!" Zack declared proudly. In the last few years he had, not only graduated from Soldier, but had also risen in rank. The way things looked now he'd be in First Class in no time at all.

"I see. I heard you now have your own squad…" Had Zack been paying attention, he would have seen the gears turning in the General's head. Alas, he was too caught up in his joy.

"That's right! I'm in command of Squad Eight!"

"And they sent you to me for your new orders?" the silver-haired man arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I suppose not much gets past you here, eh?" Zack laughed. His laughter died off rather pathetically when he saw the look in Sephiroth's eyes. They were glinting almost…maliciously. "Uh…Sephiroth?" he questioned uncertainty.

"Well, Zackary. I will now give you the new orders you were sent for." He stood from his desk. Straight faced, but with eyes still betraying his amusement, he hefted a sizable stack of papers from the desk. Turning to Zack, he dumped them in the unsuspecting SOLDIER's arms. Zack barely had time to collect himself enough to keep from dropping the papers.

"What's this?" he gaped.

"Paperwork."

"Paperwork?" Zack echoed. "And why would you give me this?" he inquired warily.

"Why, I thought you would understand by now. You, my dim subordinate, have quite a bit of deskwork, now that you are an officer," he explained.

"But, I…" Poor Zack was at an almost complete loss.

"Oh I'm sure you'll figure it out Zackary. Now run along. You have quite a bit of work to do," Sephiroth evilly smirked. He quickly ushered the dumbfounded Zack to the door of his office. "Welcome to my hell!" he couldn't help but snipe as he shoved the unfortunate boy out the door. What sweet revenge for all those times Zack had bothered him while he was trying to work. Zack turned to him, mouth opened and about to protest when the General shut the door in his face.

"Damn it!" Zack cursed. He had stomped halfway down the hall when Sephiroth's head popped out of the door and called out to him.

"Oh, and Zackary," Zack turned to face him, "When you've finished with that stack you can come get the next one from me," Sephiroth added sadistically, before retreating into the office again. He laughed maniacally to himself.

"CURSE YOU SEPHIROTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The General could not keep from grinning.

**COEURLBYCRIMSONSKIESCHAPTERSEVENINTERLUDE**

Vincent stood leaning on the rail of the boat, staring at the endless ocean. Cloud sat cross-legged next to him but facing the opposite way, watching the sailors scurry about the boat.

"I've never been to the eastern continent," Cloud said. He was fairly well traveled now. He and Vincent had traveled over much of the western continent. Besides a handful of tiny villages, they'd visited Rocket Town, North Corel, Golden Saucer, Gongaga, Cosmo Canyon, and Costa de Sol. They had also gone a bit out of the way to visit Wutai. They had stayed there first for a year to make sure the Shinra weren't looking for them. It had taken some time, but the people there had come to trust them, probably because of their mutual dislike for Shinra. They had also been fundamental in training Cloud in areas that Vincent could not. Really, Vincent wasn't one for edged weapons, which were Cloud's arms of choice. Vincent had taught him how to properly handle a gun, but still felt uneasy using one.

And during the three years of travel he and Vincent had developed and unusually strong bond. Cloud thought from time to time that the gunner was the closest thing he'd ever had to a father. Indeed, he was both mentor and friend. It was easy for Cloud to understand Vincent, and vice-versa. They had much in common after all. Including their mutual dry sense of humor.

"We'll be docking at the Junon harbor. Be careful. Shinra are crawling all over this place. It's a military city first and foremost. Unlike Midgar, the Shinra personal outnumber the citizens two to one. In Midgar it would be easy to blend. Here…" Vincent informed him. "It's just good that they aren't necessarily looking for us. Hojo would probably be the only one to recognize either of us, but it's best not to draw suspicion."

That was one of the cool things about Vincent. He usually didn't talk much, at least not to other people, but he always had useful little tidbits to share about many things. And he would never hesitate to teach them to Cloud. Actually, when he got started in a lecture it was sometimes a bit difficult to shut him up. It was amusing to see Vincent in teacher mode too. Just picturing the vampirish man wearing slacks, a dress shirt, and glass while writing on a chalkboard nearly sent him into hysterics. It was the worst visually disturbing thing he'd pictured in a long time. No doubt the children would run home, screaming that their teacher was going to drink their blood. Or maul them with his claw-arm. Or shoot them. Or sick Chaos on them. Just imagine a Chibi-Chaos running a classroom…twisted.

Cloud choked on a laugh.

"Something amusing?" Vincent inquired.

"Chibi-Chaos…school kids and vampires…" Cloud coughed.

"Kid, you have a demented mind," Vincent observed, somehow making the connection.

"If you could understand that, what does it say about you?" Cloud shot back.

"What can I say? We are, after all, both by-products of dear Dr. Hojo," the ex-Turk responded.

"Freaks flock together, eh? Some flock," Cloud snorted. "The Chaos Project and the Anima Project in one place."

"Creepy," Vincent agreed.

"This coming from the man who…"

Vincent glared.

"…resembles a vampire," Cloud finished.

"Better a vampire than a chocobo. Very cute."

"Shut up."

**ENDCHAPTERSEVEN**

Well, well, well. Three years have passed. Don't worry, I'll eventually let you know what happened after Cloud killed the wolf and what happened in the three years following. Eventually. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! What will happen next, I wonder? Don't ask me, ask the muses. They know best. Anyway, you know, I realized that I forgot to tell you where the Coeurl comes from, for those who haven't figured it out. You can find it in the Calm Lands in FFX. The minute I saw them I thought they were awesome. Definitely my favorite monsters. It's counterpart, the stronger version, is the Master Coeurl, and is gold-orange instead of white. There are similar monsters in several FF games, such as the Torama in FFXIII and the Cuahl in FF7, but I just like the Coeurl best. I can't remember the others.

**Cendrillo** – Yay! You reviewed again. That "Strange Things Concerning Chocoboy" bit was inspired. I have a file in my mind just like it for my cat. It's called "Weird Occurances Concerning Ginger a.k.a. PsychoCat a.k.a. Twitchy". She is the strangest creature I've ever encountered…barring myself. I have to say, you're one of my best reviewers. I immensely enjoy reading your reviews. I always look forward to getting one. Hehe. Ah yes, the Anima Project was inspired. It just kind of grew on its own, with very little help from me. It's good you found the idea interesting. I certainly did. I just hope it continues to work well in this story.

**Sars**** Mortis** – Another excellent reviewer! I'm glad you didn't think I was too obvious about everything. I tried to obtain a good balance. Indeed the plot does thicken. I had to add a bit of corn starch, but it worked. Um…just ignore the reference to cooking. Hehe. I had to do a lot of that for Thanksgiving, so it's still kinda on the brain. (I don't even eat gravy, why the heck was I the one making it?) I'm happy you like my way of introducing information. I try not to get too technical when I do that. I have a tendency to get carried away. I could easily have written several more paragraphs on the subject of the Anima Project, but I thought I might start putting the readers to sleep.

**kk** – Once more, a excellent reviewer. The idea of Vincent 'adopting' Cloud, so to speak, kind of crept up on me. It's a long story, but here goes. I was re-playing FF7, since it's the only thing I can do while waiting for Advent Children, when I got to the part where you find Vincent. A thought occurred to me. Vincent and Cloud spent years living practically as neighbors without knowing. So then I thought, what if, by chance, they had somehow met earlier. Of course, my mind began to sift through several scenarios at that point. (I had to turn the game off too because I was no longer properly focused on it.) Eventually, that idea, and several others I'd had concerning an FF7 AU, started to compile themselves and eventually this fic was born! Hope that wasn't too boring of a history. Honestly, I find the idea of using this as a doujinshi pretty cool and I would love to do it…but I'm not that talented. I combined this response for both of your reviews. Glad you enjoyed the story so much. Keep reading cough-andreviewing-cough Hehe.

**schu** – Another good reviewer. Seriously, I'm ecstatic that I got so many awesome reviews this time (Despite the fact that I only got five reviews. I'm grateful, really I am. I'm blaming it on the fact that FFnet was down for awhile.). Any review is good, but some are honestly more interesting than others. I was afraid than in that last chapter I'd revealed too much too soon. Thus being afraid I overdid it. However, I had to reveal some things sooner, because I'm not even into the main part of the story yet, and I need to keep from spending too much time on the beginning part, which I've been doing. It's going to be a very long story, and I was afraid of getting too caught up in the beginning and never getting on with it. I have a horrible tendency to do that. Speaking of Hojo, let's see, how do I describe liking characters who are supposed to be evil? Oh yeah. "He's cool in a World Domination kind of way." I used that to describe Itachi from _Naruto_. Not that I particularly like Hojo, but each to their own. Besides, Hojo's just plain fun to write.


	8. For Thirteen Gil

**Disclaimer – I don't own FF7**

**Coeurl**

**By Crimson Skies**

**Chapter Eight – For Thirteen Gil**

Wet. He felt wet and gritty. Squinting against the harsh light, he struggled to get his bearings. He was lying on his back in wet sand. On a beach, judging by the way water lapped against his legs.

"Vincent?" he croaked. "Vincent, where are you?" he called. Slowly he sat up. No one was there. He swallowed hard. Vincent was no where to be seen. But he was alive, right? He had to be. Yes, Cloud concluded. Vincent was somewhere. He refused to acknowledge the little voice inside that said Vincent was probably dead. Instead, he wracked him memory for answers. They had been on the ship…

_-Flashback-_

"My life," Cloud sputtered, "is most assuredly cursed." He blinked rapidly, clearing the water from his eyes. A wave had crashed over the side of the boat, striking him directly in the face.

"You look like a drowned…"

"Don't you dare say chocobo!"

"…cat," Vincent concluded. Actually, with the water weighing his hair down it didn't look so chocobo-like. And the way he was sputtering and hissing like a wet kitten was rather humorous. Or, it would have been, had the ship not been sinking. They had been awoken from sleep when the ship had lurched suddenly only to find themselves in a cabin that was ankle deep in water. What had caused this unfortunate event was still unknown, though he thought they had collided with something. Currently they were with the other passengers, about to board the lifeboats. While there was no little danger at present, drowning somehow seemed a bit less terrifying than facing down giant wolves and other such monsters, or…Gaia forbid!...Hojo.

Meanwhile, Cloud was fuming over his sodden state. Considering his relation with felines, well, he wasn't a huge fan of water. Not that he had a problem with showers. No, he was meticulous when it came to personal hygiene…when he could be anyway. The great outdoors didn't exactly provide showers on a daily basis, or any basis for that matter. Baths…weren't his favorite, still he could live with those. But being drenched in large amounts of water spontaneously did not make him happy. It really didn't.

"You're _sparking_," Vincent warned the blond. Cloud glanced at his hands. Indeed, now and then a blue spark would flash between his fingers or travel along his arm. Luckily no one had noticed it in their panic to escape. Cloud carefully reined in his annoyance, bringing it down to a manageable level. That was difficult, as he was irritated about having to stop being irritated. He managed nevertheless. The 'sparking' ceased. Vincent nodded in approval. Cloud sighed. Finally they were able to board a lifeboat.

Sitting in the crowded, drifting boat, Cloud sniffled miserably and froze.

"Murphy's Law," he sighed.

"Care to enlighten me?" Vincent asked.

"It's going to storm," he answered.

"How do you figure?"

Cloud sneezed. His tired eyes glared at the gunner unhappily.

"Right, forget I asked," Vincent finished. "Wasn't your nose was stuffed?"

Cloud shrugged before sneezing once more. Vincent wordlessly handed him a tissue.

"Thanks," Cloud mumbled before sneezing into it. The building electricity in thunderstorms made him sneeze. Once it actually started he was fine. Something about all that pent up lightning made his nose itch. Not that it was surprising, considering his sensitivity to such energy. Not to mention his nose was sensitive enough to smell a storm coming. As a matter of fact, his sense of smell was good enough to even smell fear. He was just grateful that his nose _was_ stuffed, or the scent wafting off the terrified passengers would be overwhelming.

Vincent pondered Cloud's revelation. The situation certainly didn't look good. Murphy's Law indeed. Somehow he wasn't surprised. He and Cloud had the worst run of bad luck he'd ever encountered. Maybe it was related to what Hojo did. Or perhaps the superstition was true and breaking that mirror in the in had been very unfortunate. Either way, they were pretty much sunk…literally. He didn't think lifeboats would withstand a storm. Suddenly, he was frightened for his life, but not for his own sake. No, he was scared for Cloud. The reality of the situation suddenly hit him. If something happened to him, then what would become of Cloud? The kid could take care of himself, he knew. But really, everything they owned they carried with them. Where would Cloud go, what would he do? These knew fears were…unexpected. He didn't really know how to handle them. He would probably have panicked, if doing so hadn't run against everything he was. Forcefully, he calmed himself. But if Cloud died…?

Cloud _wasn't_ going to die. He would make sure of it.

The wind was beginning to kick up and the waves were becoming fiercer than they had been before. Dark, heavy clouds devoured the sky blocking the moonlight. Cloud shivered, but not from the cold. He looked out upon the raging waters. He saw it just before it hit.

A huge wave bore down on their tiny craft.

_-End Flashback-_

"I survived," Cloud murmured. His throat rasped in protest. Sighing, he lay back on the sand. He was too tired and worn to care about the sand in his clothes and hair, or the unpleasant way the water was soaking his skin.

"But where is Vincent? He's out there somewhere. He is," Cloud assured him self, needing to say the words aloud. "We were just separated. Vincent is alive." Despite his efforts, he couldn't force much finality into his voice. He lost track of time as he lay on the beach, half asleep. Only when the sun rose high enough into the sky did he reluctantly rise. Looking about him he frowned. He had no idea where he was.

Quickly taking inventory he realized just how bad his situation was. His materia were gone, as was his sword. He possessed a single dagger; the same one Vincent had given him so long ago. It had been tucked safely in his jacket when the rest of his equipment had been washed away. He possessed no food or safe water. That wasn't a huge deal, as he could last many days without provisions, but he could have used the energy boost. His clothes were soaked, torn, and pretty much unsalvageable, but they would have to do for now. He had nothing else.

'Think first, act second, panic later." Vincent's words echoed through his head.

Taking the advice, Cloud firmly stamped out the rising tide of panic. Surveying the area, he noticed quickly that the land sloped upward from the beach to the northeast. He decided to head up the gradual rise. If he could survey the land from a high vantage point, perhaps he could figure out where he was. And hopefully he'd find at least some sign of human habitation. Doggedly, he began his descent up the slope. The farther he traveled, the more he began to notice something very odd.

The land around him seemed to be dying. The few plants seemed to barely survive. Not a single creature seemed to inhabit the area. It was a bit unsettling. The farther he traveled, the sicklier everything looked. There ceased to be a trace of greenery anywhere, and even the land itself looked dead. Frowning, he noticed the sun begin its descent. He hurried onward in hope of reaching the top of the rise before sunset. Just as the stars began appearing and the sun disappeared, he reached the top. He looked out across a large, open plain from atop a sharp cliff. The view was such that he could see for miles. The ground in the large basin was horribly blackened, like someone had taken a giant blowtorch to the planet. And in the center of the dark area was a nimbus of harsh light. The artificial lights of the largest city on Gaia.

And Cloud knew at that moment it would hold either his salvation, or his demise.

**COEURLBYCRIMSONSKIESCHAPTEREIGHTFORTHIRTEENGIL**

A small form darted through the streets. Swinging around a corner, the boy slowed his frantic pace. With the ease of much practice he blended into the crowd. His pursuers would never spot him among the throng of slum dwellers. Somehow, he managed to refrain from examining his prize. That could wait until he was safe and unseen. Besides, it wouldn't take long to get where he was going. He deftly navigated the labyrinth of streets, taking several little-known shortcuts, before arriving at his destination. After glancing swiftly around for onlookers, he entered the dilapidated shack. It was a relatively safe hideout. The entrance was practically invisible unless one stood right in front of it…or if one knew where to look.

With a satisfied sigh, he plopped down onto the tattered blankets that served as his bedding. With one hand he snatched off the rag tied around his head. A shock of bright red hair fell free. He'd learned long ago to cover his hair if he wished to remain unnoticed. It clearly spoke to anyone with eyes, "Here's the little fire-haired brat!" which was not good in his line of work. So he kept it covered, even though the course cloth made his head itch and was hot.

He smiled in satisfaction as fished his prize toward him. It was a nondescript, cloth bag. But inside was his treasure. Reaching in, he pulled out two large loaves of _fresh_ bread and three apples. It would certainly hold him over for awhile if he rationed it out right. Fishing around inside the sack, he fingered the biggest prize. The thirteen gil he'd managed to snatch off one the merchants customers. For thirteen gil he could buy a pair of sandals, and maybe a new shirt. For thirteen gil he could get a decent blanket. For thirteen gil he could buy enough food to last a week.

Maybe he should set his sights higher, and try his hand at picking pockets more. But for now, he was content.

"Someday, I'm gonna make it to the top," Reno declared, clenching a fist tightly. "But for now…"

**ENDCHAPTEREIGHT**

Well, another chapter is completed. I apologize, but I didn't take as much time on this chapter. My brother is in town, so I've been busy this week, but I didn't want to leave you all without an update this week, especially since I won't be able to update over Christmas. I personally feel this chapter could have been better, but I hope everyone finds it acceptable. Please tell me what you thought of it. THANKS MUCH!

**Dark1** – Thank you. I appreciate and thrive off of the encouragement.

**schu** – A burning bush, eh? (chuckles) You may be right about that. That little rhyme is something my mum used to tell me. Many times I'd wake up very early at my grandparents' house, unable to sleep. A lot of times the sunrise was red, and she used to say that line to me. Actually, I accidentally wrote it backwards in the last chapter. It's supposed to be, "Red sky at night, sailor's delight. Red sky in morning, sailor's warning." I wish I could take credit for making that up, but unfortunately I can't. Oh well. I love writing the dialogue. I like to think it's my strong point. Oddly enough, conversations come easier to me in writing that in actuality. Isn't that weird? Ooooo! I love your mental picture of the Teacher!Vincent scene. I wish I was more talented as an artist, 'cause then I would draw it! FFX was a wonderful game. Would you believe me if I told you I nearly cried at the end? (sniffles) Kakashi is awesome. You know I'm actually thinking about writing a Naruto fic. My muses have been badgering me about it for awhile now…

**rei** – I'd certainly be immensely flattered if what you say is right, and other people will write stories with Vincent mentoring Cloud. Actually, I'd also love to read them. There were so many possible routes I could have taken this fic, but I think it would be interesting to see what choices others would make. Thanks much for your review.

**SarsMortis** – You know, the Teacher!Vincent scene was actually inspired by a dream I had? I won't even try to describe it, as it made no sense in the way most dreams don't. Poor little sis (hehe). Don't worry, I won't tell a soul. I know I've said this before, but I love writing the Seph-sama and Zack interactions. It's just fun to imagine their conversations. And there's so much potential dialogue there too. I try to make it as interesting as possible (and funny too!) This chapter was actually quite difficult for me because of the smaller amount of dialogue required. Oh well. I hope it turned out okay.

**Cendrillo** – I'm glad you understand the need I had for an intermediate chapter. It _was_ a lot of fun to write, as it gave the opportunity for a lot of humor, but you're correct in feeling not much 'happened.' I, personally, had the same feeling. Oh well. I'm rather glad I decided to add the Teacher!Vincent part. I mentioned this in the above review response, but that scene was inspired by a dream I had. It's good to know I'm not letting them become ooc. I've been trying my hardest to keep them in character, as I perceive them anyway. Though it is tricky, taking into account that Cloud was practically raised by Vincent, which gives him a few…quirks? I can't think of the right words at the moment. I wish strong chains could hold my muses. What a really need is a vault of some sort…

**Crystaline****-Dragon **- They'd have to put a sign on the classroom door "Beware of Demon" I suppose, if Chaos were to teach. That was totally random, but oh well. I appreciate your encouragement. My writing style is something I'm very proud of as I've put a lot of effort into developing it. I know I still have a _lot_ to improve upon…but I've also come a long way since my first attempts…which were stick-figure drawings when I was four. Hehe.


	9. Kitty Cat

**Disclaimer – I don't own FF7**

**Coeurl**

**By Crimson Skies**

**Chapter Nine – Kitty Cat**

Reno was determined. Today he was going to try his hand at pick pocketing. He'd been so successful the previous day he'd gained the courage to try again. Of course, it had its element of danger. In the slums, there was no law enforcement. People made their own law. If he was caught by the wrong person he could end up dead…or worse. He could end up in sector three. There was an underground market in sector three that sold unwanted kids like him to all sorts of people for all different purposes. Getting caught was unacceptable. He would have to pick his targets carefully. Making sure the cloth was secure over his hair, he headed towards the marketplace.

The boy had only been prowling around the market for half an hour (with little luck) when he heard a commotion off to his left. Curious, he scaled a pile of empty crates nearby to get a look down the street. Three shady looking men were dragging a howling blond into an alleyway. The kid looked far too innocent to have survived long in Midgar on his own, but his clothes were in worse shape than Reno's. His screaming and flailing had not deterred the men who held him captive. Reno could tell that several of those in the nearby crowd wished to help the kid, but didn't in the spirit of self-preservation. It would have been suicide for some old woman or sympathetic father to even attempt helping. And everybody else just didn't care. Reno felt a bit sad, but there was nothing he could do.

The men and the blond vanished around the corner, and shortly after, the blond stopped screaming. A frown crossed the redhead's face. His good mood was ruined. What a way to start the day. It was even worse knowing that if he was any less experienced, that could have been him. Already the surrounding people had moved onto other things, completely forgetting about what had just occurred. And so he spent the next five minutes observing the crowd and sulking. He was just about to hop down when a flash of brilliant gold appeared in the corner of his eye. Narrowing his eyes, he glanced back at the alleyway just in time to see a very grim-looking boy silently slip into the crowd.

Reno nearly fell from his perch in surprise. He had to talk to that kid! Quickly, his eyes scanned the area for that shock of blond hair. He managed to catch a brief glimpse of the boy in the crowd, but it was enough. He was headed straight towards Reno. With luck, he'd pass right by his stack of crates.

And he'd been having a very nice streak of good luck lately.

The boy did indeed pass right by him. Reno nimbly dropped from his perch and began following the boy. He managed to keep sight of him while still maintaining a good distance between them. The longer Reno watched, the more he began notice certain things. For one, it seemed the boy was wandering aimlessly. So he really wasn't from Midgar. But his clothing attested to the fact that he must have fallen upon some misfortune. Yes, definitely a foreigner. The boy had yet again glanced up towards the plate, as if he was nervous the thing was going to fall on him. Longtime inhabitants of the slums _never_ looked up that often, or that nervously.

They had long since left the crowded mainstream into quieter parts of the sector. Reno had been worried about being detected, but not once did the blond look back. The redhead wanted to observe the boy a bit longer before introducing himself. He just kept wandering on, as if he had some destination in mind, despite the fact that he seemed not to know where he was going at all. Several times, he'd almost turned into a dead end, then backed up, shook his head, and went another direction. It was strange behavior. As they traveled on, Reno suddenly began to recognize the path they were taking. Warning bells sounded in his head. Sure enough, several minutes later, the blond stopped directly in front of Reno's hideout.

Without warning he turned and nailed the redhead with a piercing glare. Reno suddenly felt he was being judged. An irrational wave of fear washed over him. Who _was_ this kid? The boy had glowing blue eyes with slit pupils. He sighed in relief when the sharp blue eyes turned away from him. The blond promptly entered Reno's own hut and waved the redhead after him. Haltingly, Reno shuffled after him. When he entered, he found the blond had made himself quite comfortable on the ground. Reno unceremoniously plopped down on his pile of rags and stared at the intruder.

"Why were you following me?" the blond asked softly. The tone demanded an answer, but not in the way Reno was used to. People who wanted attention, wanted obedience, often screamed and yelled, or at least raised their voice. This kid didn't have to. Actually, he was nearly whispering.

"I was curious," Reno told him, deciding to play along. "I thought you were done for when those men dragged you off. Next thing I know, you're walking away unharmed and those guys didn't come out again. Made me wonder, ya know?" he said honestly. An idea suddenly popped into his mind. It was crazy, absolutely irrational.

He loved it.

"I thought, maybe, we could team up or something. It's pretty obvious you're not from around here, but you seem to have some skills. I could teach you the ropes, and you could watch my back." Reno grinned. It was a gamble, but maybe this just might work. This kid was special. And he didn't even have to feel bad about this. He wasn't _using_ the blond, seeing as the other kid would gain from the arrangement as well. It was mutually beneficial arrangement. He watched the boy carefully. He seemed to be considering.

"My name's Cloud," the boy said suddenly, holding out his hand, a grin on his face. Grinning, Reno gladly took it.

"Reno." The air around them lightened. Suddenly, the dim shack seemed to become much friendlier. "So, Cloud, why are you in Midgar?"

"There's a saying you know. 'Curiosity killed the cat,'" Cloud began seriously.

Reno frowned.

"… 'and satisfaction brought it back," the blond finished. "Most people conveniently forget the last half. I'll answer your questions if you'll answer mine. Though, you may not like what you hear. But you're honest, I can tell. You haven't lied yet."

"How…?" Reno sputtered.

"I can smell it." Cloud's eyes flashed. His wide grin revealed a pair of lengthened canines. Somehow, Reno didn't feel threatened. He'd seen stranger things within Midgar. What other city could boast freakish monsters that roamed about inside the city walls? Instead, he was more curious than before.

"You can smell it?" he wondered aloud.

"Indeed. How do you think I found my way here? I smelled you following me and decided to take the path here, as it was covered in your scent. I figured you must walk that way daily, which would lead me straight to your home. What better way to throw a potential threat off balance?" Reno's head whirled. The possibilities!

Reno's grin nearly matched Cloud's own.

Oh yes. It was the beginning of a beautiful partnership.

**COEURLBYCRIMSONSKIESCHAPTERNINEKITTYCAT**

The fan on the ceiling twirled lazily, barely stirring the stagnant air. A frown crossed Vincent's face. Grimacing, he slowly sat up. His cloak and shirt were gone and clean bandages were wrapped around his chest. His mind sluggishly began to respond to his demands. It was a slow process, but he began to gather his wits about him.

"Where…?" he mumbled.

"Junon, or rather, the outskirts of Junon," a young woman's voice replied. He turned his head to see a young brunette sitting next to the bed. She had smiling brown eyes and a pleasant expression. "My husband's a fisherman. He found you washed up on shore. He brought you back here."

"How long have I been here?" he inquired, his head still quite muddled. That was odd. It usually didn't take him this long to recover from injury or the like. It must have been a very close call.

"Two days. It's amazing actually. You had a high fever and a large gash across your chest. And now you're awake and talking, practically healed! Oh dear, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Rose" She smiled brilliantly. A muffled warble caught their attention. Sighing, the woman stood from where she sat. Walking over to a closed window, she flipped the latch and swung the glass pane open. "Sorry about that. I'd like you to meet Chika. You could say she's part of the family," the woman said. A tuft of yellow feathers poked through the window and was soon followed by the entire head and neck of a chocobo. Whatever reaction Rose expected, it was not the one her guest gave.

Vincent's eyes widened in sudden terror. A horrified gasp escaped his lips. In the haze of his awakening he'd forgotten. The bright chocobo feathers mocked him with their good cheer. And it had blue eyes. Big, blue eyes that seemed to stare at him accusingly.

"Was there anyone else? Were there any other survivors?" he asked frantically.

"No, we didn't find anyone else. And I haven't heard of anyone washing ashore in the town gossip," the woman said sadly.

And the truth dawned on him.

He had failed.

Again.

Vincent had promised himself he'd protect Cloud, but he hadn't even been able to do that. And here he was once again, while Cloud was dead. And he couldn't even shed a tear. He had long ago forgotten how to cry. He shut his eyes tightly. He tried to will himself to wake up from this bad dream. It was a nightmare. His whole life was a nightmare.

"Are…are you okay? She's very gentle. I promise. She won't hurt you," the woman stammered, misinterpreting his horror.

"Gone," the gunner whispered, completely oblivious. "And it's my fault. It was my responsibility. How could I have let this happen? What's wrong with me? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?!" he roared, completely oblivious to his audience. Chika had already retreated from the window. Even Rose had backed up a step when he slammed a fist into the wall, resulting in a sizable hole.

"I don't understand," Rose mumbled. "What's wrong? What's gone?" She was nearly frantic at seeing the slightly crazy look upon her patient's face. "I'm sorry. I took your things. You're shirt was ruined, and I was washing your cloak. I'll give it back, I promise!" she rambled. Frantically, she tried to calm him. "There wasn't anything else, but…oh!" she gasped slightly, and hurried over to the next room. Quickly, she returned. She held tentatively held out and object to him. "Please, is this what you want?" she asked. "It was in one of the closed pockets of your cloak. There wasn't anything else." He slowly opened his eyes, about to say that what he lost could never be found again when he gasped.

In her trembling hands she held a small figurine, only two inches tall. The little kitten statue stared playfully at him with unblinking eyes. The head was way out of proportion with the rest of its body, and the tail was far too short, but the ugly thing still looked rather endearing. It seemed to be fashioned from clear glass, but Vincent knew better. Slowly, he reached out and plucked the kitten from Rose's shaking hands. The little figurine was cold as ice. And that's exactly what it was made of. It was younger Cloud's first attempt at shaping ice with his unique abilities. He hadn't just shaped the ice either. Cloud had _created_ it from his own power, and existed solely because of Cloud's power, which sustained it. Cloud had been horribly embarrassed at his first project, and had called the cat mutated. He still didn't know that Vincent had kept it.

A smile crossed his face. This was hope incarnate. Vincent knew a few things about Cloud's abilities from traveling with him for so long. As far as he knew, there were three things that would cause that little figurine to disappear. Cloud banishing the material, someone taking fire magic to it, or Cloud's death. It never melted and never disappeared because Cloud had literally put a little bit of himself, through his power, into it when he created it. That was how this particular ability worked. And it was a tremendous thing. A heartfelt laugh escaped his throat. Cloud may be in trouble, he may be hurt, but he was still _alive_. And for now that was enough.

Suddenly he felt very tired. It was very unusual for Vincent to experience so many strong emotions. Sighing tiredly, he lay back again on the bed. Still smiling slightly, he looked at his scared, and more than a little confused, caretaker. She was looking a bit relieved that he no longer seemed so distraught.

"I apologize," he said softly. "I thought I lost someone very dear to me," he explained. Gently, he fisted his hand around the cool surface of the kitten. "But I will find him again," Vincent told her. "I will."

"I'm sure you will," Rose agreed, not knowing what else to say. Her voice continued to ask the obvious questions, but it was too late.

The gunner was fast asleep.

**ENDCHAPTERNINE**

Whew. What an emotionally draining chapter. I had to literally channel emotion into writing the last half. I felt like crying for Vincent. I know he's really emotional in this chapter, but I figured it's pretty plausible, all things considered. When tragedy strikes people tend to do one of three things. They go into denial, or become numb/ stuff their emotions down, or they become emotional/hysterical. I have a tendency toward the second one. Obviously, I gave Vincent a case of the third. I won't try to explain now exactly why I think he'd react that way, as it is a lengthy and difficult explanation, but if anyone _really_ wants to know, just ask.

Anyway, I would also like to mention at this time that I may or may not update again this week. I will say for sure that after the Dec. 22 there will be no updates until after Jan. 1. Sorry about that, but it can't be helped. I'll try to get out a chapter as soon as possible. Thanks all. Happy Holidays!

**dogcollar** – My muses are quite good at bombarding me with potential plot twists. I'm glad you like the story so far. Sorry to say this, but it will be a bit yet before Cloud and Sephiroth meet. There's quite a bit I have to add to the story before that can happen. Which is really too bad, because I'm getting somewhat impatient as well, but I don't want to rush the parts leading up to their meeting, as every aspect of this story will be important.

**Cendrillo** – Crazy things will happen indeed, though not quite yet. I will say three words…Zack, Cloud, Chickens…and that's all the hints you'll be getting for the moment. And it may not happen for a couple chapters yet, but who knows. (shrugs) I know a few people who just finished their finals. I hope you do/did well on them.

**Crystaline****-Dragon** – Glad you enjoy it. Thanks much for your continued reviews.

**rei** – Well, it was a Cloud and Reno encounter this chapter…but who know what will happen in the future.

**Dante007** – Glad you like it. And it is indeed the Reno we all know and who I happen to adore. (grins)

**schu**** - **Murphy's Law seems so appropriate at times. I couldn't help myself. I just had to mention it somewhere. My cat looks at me like I'm crazy all the time, but she has a superiority complex and believes everyone to be below her, so it's not really surprising. That doesn't mean I'm _not_ crazy. MWAHAHAHAHA…er…ahem. It's going to be a _long_ time before Vincent sees Cloud again. It'll be some reunion…now that I think about it, using the word 'reunion' while referring to Cloud and Vin, considering the story of FF7, is a bit weird. Maybe it's just me. The thing that I found freaky about Midgar was when I finally escaped it in the game, only to find it resides in this huge pit of darkness. I thought it very symbolic and felt I had to add a bit of that to my description. Poor Reno. I have a bad habit of torturing my characters, don't I? Oh dear. Writing is indeed very difficult, but I enjoy it…most of the time. I did _not_ enjoy the essay I just had to write for my lit class, but oh well. We just got a scanner, and I have a bit of extra time now…unfortunately I'm a bit lacking in the talent department…so I'm unable to draw my own fanart. My favorite scene with Kakashi is when he's testing Team 7 and Naruto charges at him. He reaches into his pouch only to pull out…(dun dun dun daaaaaaa) Icha Icha Paradise! It was awesome. Keep an eye out for a Naruto fic from me. I may have to write one, if only to get my muses off my case. (They're very demanding.)

**SarsMortis** – Reno is so awesome. I just had to put him in this story. Don't you just love how he looks in Advent Children? (grins) Sorry about the shortness. I was a little more limited on time when I wrote that one. This one is a bit longer. I'll try to update as soon as possible after the holidays. I still have to do most of my shopping, and then I'm going to be out of town for almost two weeks, and then it's my birthday. Yes, my birthday is approximately two weeks after Christmas, and no I'm not telling anyone how old I'm turning.

**Kiki-sama**- I hope you have the time to finish reading this. Thank you for reviewing what you've read thus far. I hope the rest doesn't disappoint. Thanks much!


	10. The Good Old Days

**Disclaimer – I don't own FF7**

**Coeurl**

**By Crimson Skies**

**Chapter Ten – The Good Old Days**

"How's the view?"

"Awesome!"

"I still don't think this is a good idea…"

"Come on! You've got better balance than I do and I made it just fine!" Reno reassured his partner. "We've known each other for over a year now and you still don't trust me. You wound me…" the redhead sighed in mock sadness.

"…if anything happens, it's your fault," Cloud declared finally. Reno grinned in triumph.

He eyed the narrow beam warily. Below an excited crowd was roaring in anticipation. Cloud guessed that the fighters had just entered the arena. From where he stood, he couldn't really see anything. Too many metal beams and wires blocked his view. Which, of course, was why Reno had crawled out farther onto one of the beams in order to obtain a better view from directly over the arena. The building itself was a rundown Shinra warehouse from before the plate was built. It had been converted into a clinic and later an arena. In Cloud's opinion it was rather ironic. A building belonging to Shinra turned into a place of healing independent of Shinra, transformed into a place of blood and battle that was barely on Shinra's side of legal. Then again, Shinra's definition of legal was a rather vague line subject to change.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Cloud started out on the beam. Reno was right when he said Cloud had good balance. He quickly found a seat next to his friend in the center. The view really _was _better. They could see straight down into the pit where the two fighters faced each other. Still, Cloud had a bad feeling about what he and Reno were doing. They didn't have the money to pay for something like admittance, but Reno had wanted to see the fights very badly. Privately, Cloud admitted to wanting to watch as well. The only people he'd seen fight with any kind of skill so far had been Vincent and the Wutaians. It wasn't surprising considering that Vincent and Cloud had mostly tried to keep to themselves and avoid contact with too many people.

Sighing, he decided to focus on the fight. If they were caught, then that was that. He'd deal with it if it happened. And he'd conveniently blame Reno. It was just the way their relationship worked. Leaving never _really_ crossed his mind.

Below him the fight had begun. He observed the opponents with a critical eye. The first was a tall brunette wielding a sword in one hand and a knife in the other. The second fighter had long black hair and was using a spear. From what he could see, the second fighter was going to win. He carried himself better and effortlessly blocked the other's attacks. It seemed to Cloud that he was waiting for his opponent to wear himself down.

"Who do you think will win?" Reno inquired, seeing the look on Cloud's face.

"The man with the spear," Cloud replied. Still, both fighters had made quite a few mistakes, but it was still only the amateur rounds. And Cloud knew that it was one thing to analyze a fight, and another thing entirely to participate.

"I think I agree," Reno said hastily as the brunette stumbled. It appeared that the sword swinger did not have much stamina.

"Indeed," Cloud snorted. Reno was good with the technological stuff Cloud wouldn't touch and could nearly rival the blonde in matters of stealth. The redhead also had an excellent grasp of long-term strategy and preparation. Cloud had more of a tendency to plan things on the go and for the near future, relying on his instincts quite a bit. However Reno _did_ sometimes rush into things without utilizing his talent, creating problems for them on more than one occasion. And Reno had yet to beat Cloud in a fight. Not to say that Reno was useless in a fight. He could definitely hold his own. Especially since the two boys had started training together. Reno just didn't have the same kind of training or ability that Cloud did. All in all, they balanced each other out well.

The roars of the crowd caused his attention to return to the arena. Apparently the man with the spear had won. It had been a predictable fight, so Cloud's mind had wandered. The next ones were sure to be more interesting. At least, he hoped so. He anxiously awaited the arrival of the next fighters.

Battle after battle was conducted before their eyes. Usually both fighters lived and walked away to nurse their wounds or collect their prize. Some, however, wouldn't ever be rising again. Many of the fighters avoided using lethal attacks, however. If they killed all their opponents, who would they fight? And if they couldn't fight, how would they earn their pay? Cloud was a bit disturbed the crowd's nonchalant attitude towards death, but it wasn't something he hadn't seen before. People who considered battle to be entertainment didn't care much for the competitors' welfare. Still, the blond cringed every time a body was carried off the stage.

In any case, seeing all the fighting was making Cloud twitchy. That was natural. The unnatural part of him loved combat, ached for a fight. But Vincent had taught him how to control that side of him. The last thing Cloud wanted to do was something stupid. Especially something that would disappoint the gunner. Charging into a battle needlessly would certainly disappoint him. He would have to do something soon, though, as he didn't always have complete control over his feral side.

"Reno, I'm going back now," Cloud announced.

"You're going to miss some awesome fights. The experienced fighters have just started," Reno responded automatically, not turning his head from the current skirmish.

"…that's the point," Cloud said softly. His tone caught Reno's attention. The redhead studied the blond, immediately noting his dilated pupils and clenched jaw. Reno knew the signs. He'd seen it before.

"I understand," Reno assured him. "Will you be back late?"

Cloud nodded. "I'm going to hunt down some monsters."

"Right. I won't wait then."

"See you tomorrow," Cloud said, rising to his feet slowly to maintain his balance. Fate had never been kind to Cloud, and it chose this moment to mess with him once again. A miscast fire spell spiraled towards the ceiling. It was several feet away, but Cloud, with a well-deserved fear of fire, backed up instinctively…right off the beam. His body twisted mid-air to right itself before it reached the ground twenty feet below. He managed to land in an upright crouch. Unfortunately, Reno, who had reached out to catch him, fell on top of him. And so they lay sprawled in the middle of the arena between two veteran fighters. The crowd was unnaturally still. Suddenly, Cloud didn't feel like fighting anymore though it looked like he might have to.

"Reno! Get off me!" Cloud grunted from where his face was smashed against the dirt.

"I'm trying! Geez!" Reno snapped as he tried to gather his bearings. Thankfully for him, Cloud had broken his fall. The spectators watched them scramble to their feet, still not sure what to think. Cloud scanned the crowd slowly, becoming more nervous as he noticed angry security hurrying towards them.

"This is your fault you know. I told you this was a bad idea," he hissed at Reno from the corner of his mouth.

"You're the one who fell."

Cloud glared. Reno flinched. The crowd stared. The security yelled. The fighters watched with faint amusement. Cloud grasped the hilt of his dagger nervously.

_Twenty minutes later_

"Reno?"

"Yeah?"

"Did I mention that this was your fault?"

"Yeah Cloud, you did. That's seven times now."

"Oh good. I wanted to make sure you hadn't forgotten." Cloud glared at the door of their prison. After he'd been knocked out, Reno had surrendered. After he'd regained consciousness, the redhead had informed him of their situation. They were locked in an empty storage room, which happened to have no windows.

"Quit glaring!" Reno snapped.

"You can't even see me!"

"But you're glaring."

"No at you, at the door," Cloud corrected.

"Be happy. You can at least see the door. I'm stuck in almost total darkness," Reno told him. "You know, if it weren't for that ridiculous fear of fire, we wouldn't be in this situation."

"Yeah, but there's a good reason for that. And whose idea was it that we sneak in and watch from the beams in the first place?"

Reno stared balefully in Cloud's general direction.

"It's not me you're glaring at you know. That's an old practice dummy. What did it ever do to you?" Cloud scolded. He really wasn't in a good mood. This place was too damp and it was making his fur…skin…crawl.

"It exists, and that's bad enough."

"So, did I mention this was your fault…?"

"Eight."

"What?"

"Times. Eight times you've mentioned that."

"Oh. You mean eight times I've mentioned that this is your fault? Which it is, by the way…"

"…nine."

**COEURLBYCRIMSONSKIESCHAPTERTENTHEGOODOLDDAYS**

"General Sephiroth, my dear friend!" Zack began as he approached the General.

"No."

"But I didn't even ask yet!" Zack complained.

"…"

"So, I was thinking…"

"No," the General quickly cut him off.

"Damn it! Just let me ask the question!" he whined.

"I'm not letting you off early to visit your girlfriend."

"…that's not what I was going to ask…"

"Right."

**ENDCHAPTERTEN**

So what do you think? Sorry about the wait. I haven't had a chance to do any writing until now. This chapter's a bit short, but I've already started working on the next, so it should be out soon enough. Sooner if I get plenty of reviews. Hint hint. My brain is now fragged. Officially.

**Cendrillo** – Poor Sephiroth indeed. Evil guys never get any breaks, do they? Reno and Cloud get themselves in lots of trouble. It certainly makes things more interesting. (Grins evilly) This chapter was a little sloppy, I have to admit, but it was the best I could do with the restraint on time I was working under. Oh well. Hope you did well on your finals! Oh, and I'm glad you also found my portrayal of Vincent as being realistic.

**Crystaline****-Dragon** – I'm so very glad I didn't shock too many people with Vincent's outburst. Many things will indeed change in this story. The possibilities are endless. I can't wait to see where it goes either.

**Kaoru **- Thank you very much for reviewing. Sorry this chapter wasn't out sooner.

**rei**- You're right, it'll be awhile yet before Sephiroth and Cloud meet. But I do already have an idea concerning that and it should be interesting. Things may get complicated very soon.

**SarsMortis** – I, personally, can't wait to see AC! Ever since I found out about it I've been waiting. It should be interesting, and will probably provide much food for fanfiction too. Of course Vincent survived. I can't go killing him so early in the story! He's far too cool.

**Kiki-sama**– I hope this chapter was good as well, though I think I mentioned before that I thought it was a little sloppy. In any case, Vincent will survive, but he won't have an easy time of it.

**rurouniturtle**– "Dear sweet oro-ing bobbit!" …MWAHAHAHAHA. That certainly is original. Glad you like it so much. I hope this chapter was out fast enough. I have enough trouble with dust bunnies, so I hardly need the mutant variety. Hojo, however, seems to be plagued by mutant bunnies. I had nothing to do with it. I swear…(cough)

**azure** – Glad you like it. Thanks much for the review.


	11. Theft

**Disclaimer – I don't own FF7**

**Coeurl**

**By Crimson Skies**

**Chapter Eleven – Theft**

Cloud frowned at the monster of a man sitting behind the desk. By looking at him, one would never guess the muscle head had the brains to run and underground arena, let alone being mastermind behind a whole criminal organization. Then again, this was Midgar. You could only survive so long on physical power. Cloud glanced at his partner who was frowning thoughtfully.

"So what you're saying," Reno began, "is that you'll let us go free, no strings, if we do a job for you."

"That's right. And don't even think about sneaking off without holding up your end. I have connections all over this city. I'll find you."_ And you'll regret it._ Cloud and Reno got the message loud and clear.

"And what is this job supposed to be?" the redhead inquired. The man folded his hand and leaned forward on the desk. A wicked smile crossed his face.

"I want you to steal some materia from a Shinra warehouse on the plate."

"That's crazy!" Cloud gasped.

"A Shinra warehouse? On the plate? You nuts?" Reno exclaimed simultaneously.

"Possibly. But this is your only option. I won't give such an offer again."

"Why us?" Reno wondered.

"If you get caught it's no skin off my back, but I think you're capable enough. You seem relatively skilled for a couple of punks."

"Right, we'll do it." Reno's voice was filled with reluctant resignation. Cloud opened his mouth to protest, but his partner slapped a hand over it. "Give us the details."

Later, as they walked out of the building, Cloud gave Reno a significant look. "You realize he had no intention of letting us go. Half of everything he said was a lie!"

"I thought as much," Reno agreed. "What else can we do? Roll over and die? Don't worry, we'll figure something out." Reno shook his head wearily. Cloud sighed in defeat.

"This is your fault."

"Thirty-seven."

**COEURLBYCRIMSONSKIESCHAPTERELEVENTHEFT**

"Reno, you realize this is absolutely insane, right?" Cloud whispered harshly. Reno glanced around the corner before turning back and replying.

"And you're going along with it?" the redhead responded.

"Yeah, but I have every reason to be mentally unstable. What's your excuse?" Even as he spoke, he was paying close attention to their surroundings. It wouldn't do to be caught here. The citizens living on the plate didn't take kindly to visits from slum dwellers.

"Well it's not like we had any choice. If we hadn't, we would have withered away in a cell. Or worse. Don't you care at all about me? And I thought we were friends." Reno faked a sob.

"Enough with the dramatics. I still can't believe we're doing this," Cloud muttered, but gestured for Reno to follow him anyway. Silent as the dead, they made their way through the streets of the plate.

"But just think of the alternative."

"Yeah, and this way we get a nice, hospitable cell in Shinra's prison. Or better yet, a position as a test subject. Trust me when I say that's not pleasant."

"I'll take your word for it. But, we're not going to be caught," Reno assured him.

"Reno, we're sneaking into a Shinra warehouse to steal materia."

"So?"

"And it just happens to be guarded by a whole lot of Shinra lackeys as well as several SOLDIERs of both Third and Second Class?"

"And your point?"

"Vincent is going to just love hearing about this when I see him again," Cloud grumbled. They carefully avoided the light of the street lamps as they neared the warehouse. Waiting for the guards to look away, they dashed to a section of fence suitably shadowed. Cloud had to admit, security was somewhat lax. Shinra didn't take as much care of their lesser warehouses as they did their headquarters.

"Are you ready?" Reno asked him. "I know you don't like doing this."

"It doesn't really hurt. I just hate the pins and needles sensation. And my whole body buzzes for hours afterwards." Cloud eyed the electric fence and let out a soft sigh.

"Take your time," his partner in crime said, very real sympathy in his voice. Whether the sympathy was for what Cloud was about to do, or just why he was able to do it, Cloud wasn't sure. It was probably both.

Cloud braced himself. He slowly reached out with both hands to grasp the fence. A gasp left his lips when his bare skin made contact with the charged metal. His teeth clenched tightly together. Gradually he pulled the power from the fence. Small streaks of blue electricity danced along his arms. Splitting his concentration, he reached he reached out with his second ability. A section of barbed wire atop the ten-foot fence was coated with a thick layer of smooth ice, dulling the sharp edges. After a moment he gave Reno a nod. The other boy clamored up the fence and over the other side. With grateful breath Cloud loosed his hold over the current and leapt over, landing softly on the other side.

"We'll find somewhere you can discharge when we're finished," Reno whispered. Cloud nodded acknowledgement, still unable to speak. It one thing for him to come in contact with that much electricity, and another thing entirely to pull it into himself. Carefully scanning the empty yard, they scurried over to a less used doorway. Cloud stood watch as Reno eyed the control panel with a critical eye.

"It's an older model," he declared finally. He then proceeded to hotwire it. Cloud was rather interested in knowing where Reno had picked up that skill. Before they knew each other, that was for sure. Not long after, he and Cloud were sneaking through the halls of the building. Whenever they passed a security camera, Cloud would momentarily ice over the lens. Done so fast it could be called a glitch.

They used Cloud's nose and ears to find the hallways less traveled and avoid patrols. There was a close call where they had to knock out a guard and stow him in the janitor's closet. Cloud was a little concerned that the guard might have gotten a clear look at them. Maybe he was paranoid, but he was terrified of his description somehow making it back to Hojo and the man recognizing it.

They were badly outfitted for this kind of job. They didn't have any kind of equipment or anything. After all, they certainly didn't have the money for that stuff, and their new boss had refused to supply anything. Not even masks! So there was a good chance the guard had seen his face. But even with the threat of Hojo, he couldn't just kill him. That idea grated on his conscious. And he knew Reno wouldn't kill the unfortunate lackey, if only for Cloud's sake. It was just lucky that it hadn't been a SOLDIER. Cloud didn't know how he'd fare against one of them. Besides, fighting would alert the rest of the guards.

Twenty minutes later, two shadows slipped from the compound and into the night, packs bulging with their spoils. And none the wiser, except for one unfortunate security guard.

**COEURLBYCRIMSONSKIESCHAPTERELEVENTHEFT**

Vincent studied the map laid before him. He'd searched nearly everywhere on the continent for his missing ward, but had reached no luck so far. He'd even taken a boat to the jungle island of Mideel. Only two places remained. The first was Kalm. Vincent was hoping beyond hope that Cloud was there. If Cloud had ended up in the other place, well, Vincent didn't even want to think about that possibility.

Midgar was quite literally the last place he'd want Cloud to be, for several good reasons. One, Shinra headquarters was located in Midgar, which meant Hojo would probably be there. Secondly, Midgar was not a safe place for anyone. And finally, Midgar was huge! How was he supposed to find one kid somewhere like that? It was a task that could take months! Years even, if he was unlucky. Vincent grimaced.

"Definitely years," he muttered. A rustle in the grass alerted him to the presence of several wolfish monsters. They looked a little _too_ happy to see him. "Years indeed." He rose to his feet and drew his gun in one smooth motion.

At least now he had a way to vent.

**COEURLBYCRIMSONSKIESCHAPTERELEVENTHEFT**

"So, Sephiroth, did you hear? Who am I kidding? I'm pretty sure the report hasn't made it to you yet, and I'm the only one who tells you anything of interest. And I'm pretty sure _I_ haven't told you yet."

"Congratulations Zackary, you can actually keep track of your own actions. Impressive," the General stated dryly.

"Not funny. Seriously though, I think you'll be interested in this little bit of information. It's a real mystery," his second in command stated.

"Oh?"

"Yup. Found out this morning that a warehouse was broken into last night. A bunch of materia was missing and there was a guard tied up in the janitor's closet. Now, the security _was _lax, but that doesn't explain some of the weird stuff."

"Like?" Sephiroth's curiosity had finally gotten the better of him.

"Well, we found their point of entry into the building. Someone hotwired the control panel. It was a messy job, but efficient. How they got past the fence was another matter. They couldn't have come in the front, as they'd have been easy to spot. Weird thing? The fence and the grounds weren't disturbed in any way. The _electric_ fence I might add. That thing is charged enough to fry a SOLDIER. The cameras don't seem to be tampered with, but the security tapes show a whole lot of split-second blurs but nothing else. But you know what the biggest surprise was?"

"Enlighten me."

"It was done by a couple of kids," Zack stated dryly and waited for Sephiroth's reaction. He wasn't disappointed.

"Come again?" The General blinked (_Actually blinked!_) in surprise and pinned him with a sharp look.

"It was done by a couple of kids, slum kids actually. The guard's testimony and the footprints we found outside confirm it. He was sure they couldn't have been older than fourteen, thought his guess was between eleven and thirteen."

"So a couple of children stole materia from a Shinra warehouse? Beautiful." Sephiroth raised one hand to cover his eyes. He could feel the headache starting.

"Yeah. There's going to be a huge fuss over this from the higher-ups. Which of course, means a bigger workload for us," Zack said with false good cheer.

"Joy."

**ENDCHAPTERELEVEN**

So, what did you think? Good, bad, or borderline? Whatever the case, please review. I'll appreciate it very much.

**Kaoru** – Well, I'm sorry it took so long, but there was reason why it took a month. I spent about a week preparing for the holidays, two weeks out of town, and another week which was very busy after the holidays. I'm so sick of celebrating things right now. Thanks for the review.

**kk**** – **Thanks for the review. Pretty soon you'll begin to see the separate stories being drawn together. I think anyway. I'm still not quite sure. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed this chapter too.

**Narcissistic FruitCake** – Glad you like it. And it is a beautiful friendship indeed.

**Meanae**** –** Thank you for reviewing again. Hehe. I'll write an e-mail later, so I won't bother to say a lot here.

**azure**** – **I know it was short. I was working on a time constraint, so it was the best I could do. In any case, I'll try to make the chapters longer, but there's a limit depending on my schedule, especially if I'm going to keep updating about every week. Anyway, thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like it.

**Elysha**** and the Bluegayle** – Hehe. I perfect score huh? I hope I don't disappoint you in later chapters. Thanks much for reviewing.

**Crystaline****-Dragon** – I'm happy to see you're still enjoying this. Sorry there wasn't too much of Vincent in this chapter. There will be chapters focused almost entirely on him in the future though. However, nothing of particular interest is happening to him at the moment.

**Cendrillo** – It's always fun getting your reviews. I've actually begun looking forward to them. I'm getting pretty spoiled, huh? I'm glad to hear you think I've got talent. By the way, I read some of your lj. I was really flattered that you mentioned my story. I have to say, I think your life is a lot more interesting than mine. But I really am glad you think I've got writing talent since writing is a huge part of my life. Oh, one more thing. I thought your first flame was pretty funny. Let me know when you find out what a 'mook' is, would you? The first person who ever flamed me seriously needed a dictionary. Anyway, thanks again for your continuing reviews.

**rei**** – **Lol. That would be funny. Actually, I thought of using something like that, but it doesn't quite fit the storyline…yet. Maybe, maybe not.

**rurouniturtle**** – **I'm glad to no longer be targeted by the soul-sucking mutant bunnies. Though, perhaps you should consider _not_ setting them on poor, unsuspecting authors. I mean, then how could they update? O.O Hehe. Thanks much for your review.


	12. Reminiscing

**Disclaimer – I don't own FF7**

**Coeurl**

**By Crimson Skies**

**Chapter Twelve – Reminiscing**

_Wanted for the Theft of Shinra No. 12 Warehouse_

_Suspect One – male adolescent between the ages of twelve and thirteen.__ Red hair, blue eyes. _

_Suspect Two – adolescent (female?) between the ages of ten and eleven. Blond, spiky hair. Eye color unknown. _

_Informants will be paid a sum of 500 gil for substantial information. _

Sephiroth stared at the wanted poster will barely contained disgust. It was ridiculous. That described half the population of Midgar! Okay, maybe not, but it was certainly close enough. And what was worse, plenty of citizens were sure to come forward with false information, meaning someone would have to weed the information out. Of course, someone like Sephiroth would not be called upon for such a duty, but he couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor sap that was.

"Sephiroth, you will not believe what just happened to me!" Zack burst through the door. The look on his face was one of blatant horror. "I'm a high ranking SOLDIER for Gaia's sake! I can't believe that did this! It's demeaning!" he ranted, pacing in front of the bemused General's desk. Sephiroth merely watched him, knowing Zack would inevitably speak without being prodded. "Geez! This is so humiliating. I never thought this would happen to me! They actually have me interviewing people concerning that stupid warehouse break in!"

Sephiroth bit back a smirk.

"Apparently," Zack continued, "The higher-ups are embarrassed and completely pissed that something like this was allowed to happen. I'm surprised you haven't heard about it!"

Actually, Sephiroth _had_ heard about it…at length. From the President himself, no less. The man had wanted to know how a couple of kids slipped past trained SOLDIERS. Sephiroth had curtly replied that he wasn't in charge of warehouse security and that the President should ask the instructors at the Training Center. Certainly, admittance into SOLDIER had noticeably become more difficult in the past week.

"And so now I'm stuck with interview duty. I can't believe this! And I heard at least thirty people have shown up claiming to know the brats today alone," Zack finished with the groan.

Poor sap indeed.

**COEURLBYCRIMSONSKIESCHAPTERTWELVEREMINISCING**

"Reno, will you stop laughing! It's not _that_ funny!" Cloud snapped, eyes blazing. Reno just choked before laughing that much harder. Tears streamed from his eyes. Cloud waited irritably while the other boy fought to compose himself.

"I can't…gasp…believe! Too funny!" Reno sputtered.

Cloud let out a frustrated howl and promptly tore the wanted poster to pieces before glaring at his friend. Reno just laughed harder.

Ten minutes later, when the red head was no longer hyperventilating Cloud spoke again.

"It really wasn't funny."

"Oh but it was! Gaia!"

"I do _not_ look like a girl. And I'm not _that_ short. They missed my age by a couple years!" Cloud fumed.

Reno snorted.

"And I _don't_ look like a girl!"

"You already said that," Reno informed him. Cloud scowled, too irritated to think of a response. "It's not so bad, the less they know about us, the better, right? Besides, we managed to keep some of the materia, and the 'big dude' let us go."

"Yeah, let us go with the promise to 'inform' us if and more 'jobs' became 'available'," Cloud reminded him.

"But we _are_ still alive."

"I'm not sure that's such a good thing anymore."

"Ever the pessimist," Reno sighed.

"Is anyone in this city an optimist?" Cloud countered. Reno appeared deep in thought. "Don't strain yourself," Cloud warned.

"Nope!" Reno replied. "Except maybe this one girl I heard about who sells flowers."

"Flowers? Who sells _flowers_ in _Midgar_?" Cloud asked incredulously.

"Dunno, but she's gotta be one interesting girl."

"Flowers in Midgar! Now that is strange," Cloud muttered.

**COEURLBYCRIMSONSKIESCHAPTERTWELVEREMINISCING**

Vincent scowled, something he seemed to be doing a lot of lately. He had reached Kalm, and had yet to find Cloud. After asking around the town, he had concluded that no one had seen the boy. He could have spent more time looking in the small town, but Kalm was the kind of place where everyone knew everyone and their pet goldfish. Cloud, as an outsider, would stand out. Which meant, of course, that there was only one place left.

Midgar.

Just the thought of returning to that cursed city set Vincent on edge. And the thought that Cloud was there? That was worse. But there was nowhere on the continent left to search other than Midgar. The gunner _really_ hoped that Cloud hadn't gotten himself into too much trouble. However, knowing Cloud, that hope was a lost cause.

One week later the gunner stood on a cliff overlooking Midgar. Though the city looked near, he knew it was still a day's travel by foot to reach it. He couldn't help but feel a little lost, staring at the vast expanse of human dwellings. Where did one even begin to search in a city like Midgar? A harsh wind whipped past him, causing his cloak and hair to flap wildly. There would be no shelter from that vile wind as he crossed the plain.

**COEURLBYCRIMSONSKIESCHAPTERTWELVEREMINISCING**

"I wonder what he's doing now…" Cloud thought aloud.

"Who?" Reno asked. Cloud glanced up, startled. For once, he hadn't heard the other boy approach.

"Vincent," Cloud replied. Reno leaned up against the wall and studied Cloud for a moment.

"You know, you never really told me much about him. I just know he looked after you and you guys traveled for awhile," Reno said suddenly.

"…I know. It's awkward."

"What do you mean?"

"It's kind of hard to explain. Talking about him when he's not here. It's too much like reminiscing. It makes it seem like he's dead, and that's not something I want to consider," Cloud explained.

"Rem-inis-cing?"

"Reminiscing. Uh…thinking about the past," Cloud explained. "Spelled R-E-M-I-N-I-S-C-I-N-G. The base word is reminisce. Spelled R-E-M-I-N-I-S-C-E." Cloud crouched to write in the dirt as he spoke.

"I'll remember it," Reno said, after studying the word. Shortly after they'd met, Cloud had taught Reno to read and write. The red haired boy had been ecstatic. He absorbed everything quickly. Occurrences like this were still fairly common though. Cloud still had a much larger vocabulary than Reno, but the gap was shrinking.

"I wouldn't mind telling you though, if you'd like to know," Cloud said, returning to the former subject.

"I _am_ curious," Reno admitted. "I don't even know what he looks like."

"He's tall, for one thing. He's got black hair and red eyes. His left arm is artificial and kind of like a claw. You can't often see it though, because he's usually using his cloak to cover it. His cloak is just about the only colored thing he ever wears…it's blood red. Otherwise he wears mostly black, sometimes dark blue. It depends on what we can get at the time. Oh, and he's really pale. You know what, I never really though about it, but he's never had to shave either. No facial hair whatsoever. Actually, I'd say he looks more like a vampire than a human being."

"Really? For some reason, whenever you talked about 'Vincent', my mental picture was nothing like that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I guess I thought he'd look more like you. I mean, I know it's stupid, but it's true."

"Physically, the only thing we have in common is the pale skin. I suppose we do make an odd pair."

"So what was he like?" Reno inquired.

"Quiet, usually. Sometimes he'd go into 'lecture mode' though. Then there was no shutting him up. Not that I ever wanted to. He rarely repeats himself and never says something unless it's relevant."

"Relevant?"

"Related to the subject. R-E-L-E-V-A-N-T." Cloud wrote the word in the dirt, next to the others. "Anyway, he always had something to teach me. I don't think he even realized sometimes that he would ramble on like that. He never did it in front of others. In fact, if you asked anyone else, they'd say it would be completely out of character."

"Kind of like what you're doing right now," Reno noted. Cloud sometimes did the same thing, when he was showing Reno something. Cloud blinked in surprise, before laughing.

"I suppose I got it from him," Cloud said, grinning.

"Don't let it stop you. I'd still like to hear more about him."

"Well, he's an expert marksman. I'd never seen anyone as good with a gun as he is. I won't say he never misses, but I will say it's rare when he does. And whenever we sparred, he would always win hands down. Well, almost always. I've pulled off a few lucky stunts. Actually, I'm starting to wonder how much better I've gotten since I last fought him. He's also good at magic, though he didn't use it too often. He taught me how, too."

"And you're going to teach me."

"Right."

"So far, you've basically told me he's a vampire-like gunman who's usually quiet, unless he goes into 'lecture mode'," Reno summarized.

"Pretty much. You should also know that he also has a good grip on his emotions, but a wicked sense of humor if you know where to look for it," Cloud added. "Other than that, you'd really have to meet him yourself. I hope you get to, someday."

"He sounds like a guy worth knowing. What did he do before traveling with you?" Reno inquired. Cloud looked away for a moment. Finally he sighed and turned back.

"I can't really tell you that. Vincent has…secrets. And they're not mine to tell. Not that I don't trust you, it just doesn't feel right," Cloud explained, hoping the other boy wouldn't be upset. He shouldn't have worried.

"Okay," Reno said with a shrug. He understood secrets well enough. And he knew that some secrets were lethal, so he wasn't going to pry. As it was, Cloud had told him more about his own past than Reno had expected originally. Reno would never betray Cloud though. He was…

…family.

**COEURLBYCRIMSONSKIESCHAPTERTWELVEREMINISCING**

Vincent stared at the wanted poster tacked by the gate of the town. It couldn't possible be…After all, there were plenty of teenage, spiky-haired blondes, right?_ Teenage blondes that can break into a Shinra warehouse and escape unscathed?_ His mind asked mercilessly.

"For the love of Gaia! Cloud, I really hope it wasn't you," Vincent muttered before walking off.

**ENDCHAPTERTWELVE**

So, here I am, updating after all this time. Really, people, I have a good reason! Other than the writer's block, I found out just after my last update that I have cancer, which means chemotherapy and radiation and all that fun stuff. So don't be too hard on me, k? And don't worry! Hodgkin's Lymphoma has a very high cure rate, so I doubt I'm gonna die anytime soon. Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers for your support. I love you guys. Oh, and I found I can't reply to you all individually since that will take up more space than my actual update and FFnet will not like that. Know, however that I appreciate _all_ of your support immensely.

Thanks to:

**miss.maniac****, Kaoru, little-tenshi, azure, rei, DownRighT-evil, Night, kk, Kiki-sama, KiraDN, SarsMortis, rachel, Jenny, My Daze, RuByMoOn17, Nightwings, Shiri Matakami, rurouniturtle, MajinBakaHentai, shadow, nicole, **and **dogcollar**

**rurouniturtle**** –** That was _some_ rant. I _think_ I managed to follow your train of thought…maybe. Hehe.


	13. Close Encounters

**Disclaimer – I don't own FF7**

**Coeurl**

**By Crimson Skies**

**Chapter Thirteen – Close Encounters**

Two weeks since Cloud had started teaching Reno how to use materia, and he still hadn't quite gotten the hang of it. Admittedly, it wasn't something one normally learned in half a month, but he should have at least been able to produce a frost. Cloud sighed in exasperation. Maybe that was the problem. Cloud had started Reno out on an Ice materia. Really, Fire materia were the best for beginners. The only problem was that Cloud _detested_ fire and refused to even touch a Fire materia. The only results they'd had was with the Bolt material, and then it was just a few sparks. And Bolt was probably the hardest for a beginner. Cloud attributed it to Reno having a natural aptitude for all things electrical.

"Alright, here's what we're going to do," Cloud said finally, taking in Reno's frustrated face. "You are going to take _that _materia…yes the Fire one…and you are going to practice with it. The trick to using materia in the beginning is channeling the right emotion. Yes I know I've told you this before," he added, seeing the look the other boy shot him.

"That's why fire is good for most beginners. Frustration and anger is the key and when you're starting you have both in multitudes. The reason I haven't had you try it before is because, honestly, I don't like fire and I didn't want to be on the receiving end of any accidents. But I can see that this won't work any other way. So, while you practice, I'm going to go out for a walk. While I'm walking do your very best to release your anger through the materia. When I get back you can demonstrate what you've been able to do while I stand very, _very **far away,**_" Cloud finished.

"Frustration and anger, huh? Just wait, I'll master this one in no time," Reno assured him.

"No doubt," Cloud said wryly. He beat a swift retreat out the door as Reno snatched the fire materia from where it lay in the corner. "Oh, and you might want to practice outside," Cloud called back as he jogged away. "For safety reasons…"

**COEURLBYCRIMSONSKIESCHAPTERTHIRTEENCLOSEENCOUNTERS**

"Ah, breathe that sweet, fresh, smog." Zack grinned as he strolled through the streets. Nevermind that he _was_ breathing smog and nevermind that passerby were giving him strange looks. Nothing could beat him down right now. After all, he'd just escaped from his interviewing job for the afternoon. An entire _afternoon_ on leave. Two weeks ago he would have called his superiors (including the almighty General) cheap behind their backs and complained the rest of the day. Now he was just grateful for the short reprieve.

A sudden shout barely registered on his senses.

"Thief!"

**COEURLBYCRIMSONSKIESCHAPTERTHIRTEENCLOSEENCOUNERS**

Cloud couldn't help it if the merchant turned his back on his goods. Really! This was Midgar after all. Did the dumb man really expect people to leave his money alone if he didn't pay attention? So when the opportunity presented itself, he wasn't able to restrain himself. And he would have gotten away completely unnoticed if the man hadn't happened to turn back at that exact second.

As it was, now he was being chased down the street followed by cries of "Thief!" But he wasn't really worried. No one would stop to help the greedy merchant. Actually, other thieves were probably making off with his goods while he chased Cloud. Served him right. Not wanting to be bothered, people actually moved out of Cloud's way.

He'd nearly lost the merchant when a man casually strolled out of a side-street into the middle of the road, a completely clueless expression on his face. Unable to stop, Cloud ran headlong into the stranger. They were sent careening into a pen of milling chickens. And if his day couldn't get any worse…Cloud was allergic to chicken feathers.

**COEURLBYCRIMSONSKIESCHAPTERTHIRTEENCLOSEENCOUNTERS**

One moment he'd been walking along, minding his own business and then next he was sent sprawling in a pen of…chickens? Zack shook his head in bewilderment. He wondered for a moment why his body felt so heavy when he finally noticed the teen sitting on his stomach, a teen that had just let loose and impressive sneeze.

"Bloody chickens and their stupid feathers," the boy muttered. He continued on to rant about 'corrupt merchants' and 'stupid blockheads' and 'damn Fire materia'. Zack had no idea what the connection was, and to be honest he didn't quite care. He was too busy staring at the odd youth whose hair was as spiky as his own and decidedly…blond.

"…and so I've come to the conclusion that I'm an unlucky bastard," the blond finished, finally able to open his watering eyes after so much sneezing. Zack decided right then and there that the sky itself had nothing on that shade of blue.

"Um, if it's not too much trouble, would you mind getting off me?" Zack asked finally. The boy glanced down at him in surprise. A calculating look entered his eyes as he noticed the SOLDIER uniform. The muttered comment of "damn Shinra lackeys" did not escape Zack's sharp ears. Nevertheless, the boy did climb off of him and then proceeded to completely ignore him, too busy picking chicken feathers off his clothes. Zack decided he didn't really appreciate this.

"What, no 'sorry for running into you'?" he demanded, arms crossed. "Or at least a 'thanks for breaking my fall?' Disrespectful gaki!"

"Who are you calling-?" the boy was cut off mid-sentence by a cry of "Thief!" A startled looked crossed his face. He didn't waste any time before bolting, scattering chickens and feathers in his wake. Zack was left in wide-eyed silence, still not quite sure what had exactly transpired.

**COEURLBYCRIMSONSKIESCHAPTERTHIRTEENCLOSEENCOUNTERS**

Midgar really wasn't his favorite place to be, bad memories or not, Vincent thought to himself. It was just too noisy and crowded. And he'd never been a people person. Today hadn't started off well either. He'd gotten nowhere in his 'Cloud hunt' and now he'd nearly been blind-sided by a fat man screaming "Thief" at the top of his lungs. People were just bothersome, he concluded.

Walking past a spiky-haired man chasing after a bunch of loose chickens and being scolded by a middle-age housewife (presumably the chickens' owner) he also decided that people were weird.

**COEURLBYCRIMSONSKIESCHAPTERTHIRTEENCLOSEENCOUNTERS**

Cloud arrived at his and Reno's shack just in time to see billows of smoke come rolling out through every opening. "Thought I told him to practice _outside_," Cloud mumbled. A second later, a coughing red head stumbled from hut. A triumphant look was plastered on his face. Cloud immediately noted, with no small amount of amusement, that his eyebrows had been singed off. Nevermind the Shinra lackey and the grubby merchant…the sight of an eyebrowless Reno just made his day…

"What's so funny?" Reno demanded, finally noticing Cloud laughing on the ground, tears at the corners of his eyes.

**ENDCHAPTERTHIRTEEN**

Sorry about the shortness of the chapter. I'm working on time constraints between my treatments and all. Anyway, I have sympathy for Reno. My eyebrows are gone too, thought in my case they fell out. Oh well, at least I know they'll grow back. Tell me what you thought of the chapter, okay? The good and the bad.

Thanks to:

**irin****, kk, MajinBakaHentai, dimonyo-anghel, Kaoru, rei, White Topaz, rurouniturtle, Cendrillo, SarsMortis, and nicole **

for reviewing. I love all of you guys. You make my day. Hope this chapter made yours.


	14. Farewell Friend

**Disclaimer – I don't own FF7**

**Coeurl**

**By Crimson Skies**

**Chapter Fourteen – Farewell Friend**

This was ridiculous, Vincent decided. It had been nearly a year since he'd started searching Midgar for Cloud. _Nearly a YEAR!_ And he had yet to find any leads on the boy, other than a collection of wanted posters from various dates. Vincent had no doubt in his mind that somehow, one of the thieving pair was Cloud. Of course, Cloud would be particularly cautious about being identified, since he and his partner were wanted for various cases of theft. And Cloud of all people knew the consequences of Shinra catching him.

It was enough to make him nearly lose hope – nearly. The truth of the matter? It was proof for him that Cloud really was alive. And as long as Cloud was alive, well, that was reason enough to keep him going.

It was reason enough.

**COEURLBYCRIMSONSKIESCHAPTERFOURTEENFAREWELLFRIEND**

"So kid, do we have an understanding?"

"Yeah. I'll go. Just give me time to take care of a few things."

"Fine. Be here the same time tomorrow."

"Sure," Reno mumbled.

Without another word, the man departed. Reno watched his form disappear around the corner. No doubt about it. Cloud was not going to be happy about this. But really, there was no choice. To protect Cloud, Reno would cooperate with them. Of course, they didn't know how important it was to Reno to keep Cloud away from Shinra and Reno intended to keep it that way. The less they knew about Cloud the better.

**COEURLBYCRIMSONSKIESCHAPTERFOURTEENFAREWELLFRIEND**

Sephiroth was feeling somewhat relieved. He'd just received word that the 'Warehouse Theft Case' had been dropped. At that very moment, Zack burst through the door.

"Hey, did you hear? They finally dropped the 'case from hell'! Thank Gaia!" Zack cried. Indeed, Zack had reached his wits end in regards to that case. He'd been working on catching the culprits for a year and had no results.

"I got the report," Sephiroth replied evenly, not betraying the real relief he felt. Zack, of course, sensed it anyway.

"I'm relieved too. I have to admit that I'm a bit curious though. Why did they suddenly drop it, I wonder? Did they find out who did it?" Zack questioned as he plopped himself down into a chair.

"Apparently the Turks took care of it," Sephiroth informed him.

"The Turks! I can't imagine things ended well for those kids if they were involved. The big wigs must've gotten really pissed off if they asked the Turks to take care of it," Zack said with a grimace.

"Not necessarily. My guess is that people with those skills would be considered possible recruits. They were probably coerced into joining," Sephiroth shrugged, almost imperceptibly. "Or they're dead in an alley somewhwere."

"That's cold. Really cold."

Sephiroth gave him a look that plainly said "And I care…why?"

**COEURLBYCRIMSONSKIESCHAPTERFOURTEENFAREWELLFRIEND**

"WHAT!"

"I _said_ that I've been recruited by the Turks," Reno said in exasperation.

"Oh no, I heard you. I was thinking more along the lines of 'what's the big idea?'" Cloud spat. "What were you thinking, agreeing to join _Shinra_!"

"I don't have a choice, damn it! They know who we are! That guy gave me an ultimatum. Join the Turks, or be turned over to other authorities. Apparently they're looking to recruit people with our skills," Reno explained.

"I can't join the Turks! There's no way. Somebody will recognize what I am! I can hide my abilities, say I used materia, but I can't do anything about my eyes, not to mention the tattoo!" Cloud protested. He stood and began pacing the room like a caged animal.

"I know," Reno said quietly. "I took care of it. You don't have to join. As a matter of fact, they're going to ignore you entirely."

"What?" Cloud came to a halt. A jolt of dread coursed down his spine. "What did you do?"

"I convinced them that you were my back-up. I told them your job was to be lookout and to help carry back the loot. I downplayed your part in everything. I think they believed me because it was all at least half-true. It's hard to pull one over on a Turk," the red head explained.

"I know. But why will they leave me alone?"

"I said that you were my friend, and that I would agree to go willingly and work for them if they left you alone," Reno said, grinning. "They don't think you're that important, so they probably will keep to their end of the bargain. Just try not to draw attention to yourself."

"Reno…"

"Aw, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Besides, I know you're capable of getting by without me."

"You don't have to…" Cloud protested, but Reno cut him off.

"I do. I won't let Shinra get you Cloud. You've done too much for me. And, you're like family, ya know? Families look out for one another," Reno said with a grin. "Besides, I'm sure Vincent will come looking for you soon!" Cloud was silent.

"I can't stop you, can I?" Cloud said, finally.

"No"

"I…thank you." It was obvious that Reno wouldn't be talked out of it.

**COEURLBYCRIMSONSKIESCHAPTERFOURTEENFAREWELLFRIEND**

The next day, Reno stood outside, staring at the shack he'd called home. His small sack of possessions was slung over his shoulder. Cloud had disappeared after their talk the night before, mumbling something about needing to think. He and Cloud, they had been together for two years now. He had wanted to say goodbye, but…

"Reno!"

He turned just as a teary eyed Cloud flung himself at him. The blond boy hugged him tightly before finally letting him go. Stepping back, Cloud reached for the dagger hanging from his belt and unclipped it. Somberly, he held Vincent's dagger out.

"I want you to have this," Cloud declared firmly.

"That's…"

"The dagger Vincent gave me. It's the only thing I have worth giving away," Cloud explained. "My hope is that it protects you like it has me," he finished.

When Reno opened his mouth to protest, Cloud cut him off.

"Please accept it. This…is all I can do," the blond teen pleaded.

Reno nodded wordlessly. Taking the dagger, he tucked it into the waistband of his pants. He stretched his right arm out, a sad grin on his face. Cloud reached out and grasped his forearm tightly, grinning back.

"You know, it was fun," Reno observed.

"It was," Cloud agreed. "But this isn't the end, is it?"

"Not for us."

"Never."

"I suppose I should go. See you around, I guess…" Reno let his hand fall and turned to walk away. He'd gotten halfway down the alley when Cloud's voice stopped him.

"Hey Reno! Promise me that if you're going to be a Turk, you'll at least be the best of them!" Cloud called.

"Of course!"

"Kick ass," Cloud whispered as the other teen disappeared from sight.

And then he was alone again.

**COEURLBYCRIMSONSKIESCHAPTERFOURTEENFAREWELLFRIEND**

Vincent paused when he heard a voice call out from somewhere nearby. The voice had cracked a few times, it was obviously changing, but it was still very familiar.

"Hey Reno! Promise me that if you're going to be a Turk, you'll at least be the best of them!"

His heartbeat sped up suddenly. He was positive. That was Cloud's voice! Without hesitation he took off as fast as his feet would carry him.

**ENDCHAPTERFOURTEEN**

Well, what did you all think? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The plot's starting to move forward. I had a bit of trouble with this chapter, but I'm pleased with how it turned out. Please tell me what you thought of it.

Thanks to:

**Cendrillo****, RuByMoOn17, MajinBakaHentai, LoversPastForgotten, dimonyo-anghel, Kaoru, rurouniturtle, sehv, firedraygon, Shiri Matakami, miss.maniac, Catalina Tavington, maleficus-lupus, Reina-183, Toki Mirage, dogcollar, **and** Lady of the Phoenix**

for reviewing. I really appreciate all of your opinions and support. Thanks much.


	15. Bonds

**Disclaimer – I don't own FF7**

**Coeurl**

**By Crimson Skies**

**Chapter Fifteen – Bonds**

Cloud blinked rapidly, determined not to cry. First his mother, then Vincent, and now Reno were all gone. He was completely alone. With a desolate look on his face, he sank to the ground with the alley wall at his back. He tried to calm himself as he buried his head in his arms. He really, really wished that Vincent was here. Just his presence would have been enough.

"Cloud!" a familiar voice echoed down the alley. The blond boy looked up through blurry eyes and saw a haunting figure standing stock still twenty feet away, staring with something in his eyes that he couldn't quite place. Cloud glared at the illusion in sudden irritation. Scowling, he glared at the vision. "Now I'm seeing things. I've really gone of the deep end this time, haven't I?" He buried his face again, willing the daydream to disappear.

"You and me both," the figure answered.

"And now it's talking to me," Cloud muttered. "I shouldn't be surprised, right? I mean, I have every reason to be insane at this point, right?"

Had his head been raised, he would have seen the person blink, startled. Cloud's words cured Vincent of his paralysis. Swiftly approaching, he crouched in front of the disgruntled teen. For a moment he soaked in the sight of the most important person in his world. He reveled in the fact the Cloud was _here. _

"I don't suppose imaginary things can touch you as well," Vincent asked softly, voice cracking with suppressed emotion. Cloud looked up at him with wide eyes. Realization was slowly creeping into them. Vincent reached out slowly and gently laid a hand on top of Cloud's head, squashing the yellow spikes. The face in front of him had changed. Cloud was beginning to grow up, and Vincent had missed part of it. For a reason he couldn't quite fathom he felt a pang in his heart at that thought. It was a fleeting one however, overpowered by the fact that Cloud was right in front of him, at this very moment.

"Vincent? It's really you isn't it? I…you…Vincent!" Cloud grinned, even as tears poured down his face. Launching himself at Vincent, he caused the gunner to land on his rear, sending puffs of dirt into the air. "You're here. Right now. You're here. You're here. You're here," Cloud mumbled into his shirt, arms wrapped awkwardly around his torso. Vincent was as a loss. He didn't know how to act. Tentatively, he raised his arms to return the embrace.

"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere," Vincent promised Cloud. And he knew it was a promise to himself as well.

Never again.

**COEURLBYCRIMSONSKIESCHAPTERFIFTEENBONDS**

"You broke into a Shinra warehouse…" Vincent deadpanned. Cloud winced at the tone.

"The security wasn't that tight! We weren't going to get caught!"

"…to steal materia…"

"It's not like we had a choice!" Cloud hastily interrupted.

"…for a crime lord…"

"Yeah, about that…"

"…because he caught you sneaking into his underground arena…"

"Um."

"…in order to watch the fights?"

"Are you going to yell at me now?"

"You're in luck. I happened to stumble upon a certain wanted poster and was fairly certain you were involved. I was going to skin you alive, but since you've given ample reason, I'll have to consider a lighter punishment," Vincent mono-toned. Cloud winced noticeably.

"It's not like, that is, I…" Cloud choked suddenly, mid-mumble. He carefully studied Vincent's face. "You're _joking_! You think it's funny!" he exclaimed.

"Not entirely, but yes. It's rather amusing. That doesn't mean I'm not upset. I can count on trouble to find you."

"Or vice versa? You'd be more upset if I were dead, or hurt, right?"

Vincent nodded his affirmative. "I'll just have to train you better," he said with a glint in his eye. It was at that point Cloud decided a change in subject was needed.

"…So Reno is going to be a Turk now," Cloud began. He turned his gaze to their fire, reassuring he was a safe distance away. He much preferred a small campfire to the cold darkness, but that didn't mean he would go nearer than necessary. "There's nothing we can do now, is there?" The realization was bittersweet. He'd regained only after having lost another.

"Unfortunately, you're right. By now he'd definitely beyond our reach. Trying to get him would mean penetrating the heart of Shinra itself. As things stand…" There was no need to say more. They both knew it was out of the question. "Fortunately, he's not in any more danger than a recruit would face. We have a few years."

"What do you mean? With the way things are…"

"We will train," Vincent interrupted, "And if, when you're ready, an opportunity presents itself, we will go look for your friend."

"Even if that means returning to Midgar?" Cloud inquired hopefully. "You think we could do it?"

"Yes," Vincent hesitated only a moment before answering. "I owe him." Vincent was thankful he didn't have to elaborate. Cloud filled in the blanks on his own. It was incredible really. They'd just been reunited yesterday, and already they were falling back into old patterns. Yet, at the same time, things were different, even though he couldn't quite place the exact way.

"Where will we go then?"

"Wutai, I think, for a couple of years at least." Vincent was silently for a moment, contemplating what he would say next. "Cloud, I think you should be aware of something."

"Huh?" Cloud looked at him in confusion. Vincent seemed tense for some reason. The blonde's lines of concern appeared on his forehead.

"There is a good chance that…Reno will choose to remain with the Turks. Shinra is corrupt, it's true. But Turks look out for each other, almost like family. The bonds he forms will be very strong," Vincent explained as gently as he could.

Cloud went very quiet. He stared into the fire, deep in thought. "I…I don't really understand. It's hard to think that anyone in Shinra could be good."

"Reno is in Shinra now."

"But Reno was…!"

"Forced into it? Others have been as well. Sometimes people join Shinra because it's their only hope of obtaining a decent lifestyle. Who really _wants_ to live in the slums? Sometimes when people with inherent talent are scouted they're bullied into it. They'd be putting their families in danger by refusing," Vincent informed him. It was important that Cloud realize this now, instead of at a critical moment.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens," Cloud said doubtfully. The gunner wasn't quite satisfied with the answer, but it would have to do. They could always address the problem later. Meanwhile, there were more pressing problems.

"Cloud, it didn't occur to me until now to ask, but what on Gaia are you wearing?"

"This is my best stuff!"

"We're stopping at the very next town to get you some new things."

"Why not just go back into Midgar?"

Vincent's baleful glance towards the city was answer enough.

**COEURLBYCRIMSONSKIESCHAPTERFIFTEENBONDS**

Things had settled down considerably since the theft case had found a resolution. Sephiroth had discovered that one of the brats had been taken by the Turks and the other had been discarded. It was a surprisingly happy solution for all parties as it did not involve dead bodies. Of course, considering that the thieves were children, it hadn't been very likely things would come to that.

Personally, he rather enjoyed simple routine. While a challenge was welcome, it never seemed to be the kind of challenge he wanted. Deskwork, though he was perfectly capable, didn't suit him. It had been a long time since he'd been given a mission, let along one out of the city. He was also aware of the cause of this. Not only did Hojo like keeping him nearby, but so did the brass. The simple fact was this: he made them nervous. The higher ups wished to keep a close eye on him. He wasn't entirely sure whether to be flattered or not. In the end, he settled on indifference.

Either way, he sorely wished that a problem would surface requiring his specific skills. Eventually they would give him a mission just to keep him from getting restless, Sephiroth knew, but it wouldn't be enough. One of these days he was just going to up and walk out on them. He'd just call it an extended vacation. At least for now he had Zack around for entertainment.

"Hey, Mr. General Guy!"

…speak of the devil…

**ENDCHAPTERFIFTEEN**

Well, what do you think? Kind of short, I know. By the way, in case you haven't been keeping track, Cloud is fourteen (almost fifteen) at this point in the story. Ha! Bet you though that he'd meet Sephiroth when he was in Midgar, didn't you? Sorry to disappoint, but it's too early. That encounter won't take place for a couple chapters, over the course of which a few years will elapse (once again). Then of course I'll be able to get into the real story and I won't have to skip entire years anymore. Sorry this took so long! I hope this chapter was enjoyable!

Thanks to:

**MajinBakaHentai****garnettvii****, Kina-chan, dimonyo-anghel, Toki Mirage, firedraygon, dogcollar, Catalina Tavington, LoversPastForgotten, kikira-san, Centrau guardian, Kaoru, Shiri Matakami, Elf Fanatic Lark, RuByMoOn17, Kitsuri-chan, Bob the Almighty, Falling Right Side-up, Michiyo, rurouniturtle, Yami Arow, Cendrillo, Koril Dragonic, SarsMortis, Chocola, Molly-Chan the AnimeGame Fan, BlissfulIgnorence, Emily, Nicole, KiokuYume, HolyMistress, Vincent-Strife65, Unseen Watcher, Akegata, AE5Runner, Heima, fans4fun**

For reviewing. I appreciate all the support. Not only have I gotten past my block, but I finally fixed my computer by wiping it clean completely and reinstalling all the programs. I appreciate your patience.


	16. Wutai

**Disclaimer – I don't own FF7**

**Coeurl**

**By Crimson Skies**

**Chapter Sixteen – Wutai**

Wutai was like a second home for Cloud. After their introduction in Nibelheim, he and Vincent had taken to traveling all over the continent. By far they had spent the most time in Wutai. It was the best place to hide from Shinra. The Wutaians were more than willing to assist in hiding them in case Shinra came looking. The chances of that happening were slim to none. Cloud had inherited Vincent's paranoia however. Now it might very well rival that of any Turk's.

The Wutaians had supplemented Vincent's teachings with lessons in swordsmanship and ninja techniques. Of course, Cloud had only had time to master the basics of the ninja's stealth abilities since he'd focused mainly on his sword work. He'd already had basic training in the use of blades from when they'd visited before being separated and from what Vincent had been able to teach him. In addition, Vincent had tutored him in the use of his more…unique…abilities. There were a surprising amount of similarities between the two of them. Vincent had a theory that the experiments preformed on Cloud were a variation of the Chaos Project.

It had been a little over two years since they'd departed from Midgar. Cloud was over seventeen years old now. For all the time he'd spent learning and preparing, it never seemed as though he was ready. He was beginning to wonder what, exactly, Vincent was waiting for. It was becoming frustrating. Lately Vincent had been watching him especially closely. He'd feel a pair of eyes on him and when he turned to look, Vincent would be stalking away. The gunner had been extremely closed mouthed lately.

He found himself suddenly wondering what Reno was up to. No doubt he was training to be a Turk. Cloud had to wonder if Reno would actually choose to stay with the Turks. After all, by now he would have been with the Turks for two years, the same amount of time he and Cloud had known each other. And his bonds with the Turks would be more recent. There was no telling which relationships would be stronger, and Cloud would not force him to choose. Vincent had explained more about it to Cloud sometime after they'd arrived in Wutai. The gunner had even shared a few less incriminating stories of his time as a Turk. It had given the teen a fresh outlook on the corporate monster known as Shinra.

"Cloooooooooooooooooooooud!" a girl squealed, running up to the tree he was reclining in. She stared up at him with wide eyes. "Come on Cloud! You promised you'd train me today!" She hopped in place excitedly.

"Yuffie, I told you I'd help you later this afternoon," Cloud reminded her in an exasperated tone.

"But Cloud! The earlier we start the more we can stea…er…train!" She pouted, and sent a devastatingly cute pair of puppy eyes his way.

"Sorry, I'm immune. And I'm not moving from this tree," he assured her, feigning relaxation. The teen had learned long ago to never truly lower his guard in this particular girl's presence however. It had been a hard learned lesson in the innocence of overly cute things. So, when a rock flew at his head, he was able to dodge it without falling from his perch.

"You won't even come down to speak with me?" Vincent inquired, his voice laced with hidden amusement, not that anyone but Cloud would be able to tell. Cloud and he both found it particularly funny when Yuffie squeaked, visibly jumping. She stared at Vincent in amazement.

"Would you _please _stop doing that to me? I thought I was gonna die!" she spluttered loudly. Ever since one of her friends had told her a vampire story a while back she had been rather nervous around Vincent, who found it extremely entertaining. When Cloud landed softly behind her, she jumped again. Seeing that both were ignoring her, she stalked away indignantly. "You'd better find me later," she huffed at Cloud, before breaking into a run.

"She won't let you off the hook," the gunner observed, watching her back. "She's strong and determined - or perhaps simply stubborn. She's got all the makings of an excellent ninja."

"And a good thief," he answered. "Ever since I taught her how to pick pockets, she's been on my case to learn more." He sighed and dropped to the grass with boneless grace, crossing his legs as he did so. Sighing, he leaned back against the tree. "You wanted to talk about something?" he inquired stiffly. Vincent examined his face through narrow eyes before pacing a few feet away. Though he could only see his back, Cloud sensed when the gunner was preparing to speak and interrupted.

"This is about going to Midgar isn't it? I think I'm ready, and you know I do. I also know, from the hints you've been giving, that you agree with me. I want to go. However, I know you must have your reasons for waiting, so I'm going to trust you, like I always do. I don't like sitting around here, but I'll do it," Cloud explained, blue eyes flashing with squashed impatience.

When Vincent turned back, the corners of his mouth were quirked up in a small smile. "Congratulations on passing your final test, Cloud."

Cloud gaped openly. "Huh?"

"I had to see if you would do something stupid," Vincent explained slowly. "There won't be room for rash actions where we're going. I know you're not the type, but considering the circumstances I had to be sure."

"So you dropped subtle hints to deliberately bait me," Cloud finished. Sometimes Vincent really astounded him. It was true that he was a bit hurt by the trial, but he also understood perfectly. After being raised by Vincent, their thought processes were very much alike. "Are we going then?" he asked hopefully.

"In two weeks. We'll need the time to formulate a plan and prepare." In a rare, unguarded moment, Vincent took a seat against another side of the large trunk.

"Of course."

After several moments of companionable silence, Vincent spoke again. "There was something else I wanted to talk to you about." The inflection in his voice was awkward, and caused Cloud to wonder at what it could possibly be. "You've caught the eye of several youths of the village. Yuffie, for one, thinks you're the best thing since materia."

The cause of the discomfort was immediately apparent. The only time it had been worse was when Vincent had seen fit fill in the gaps concerning Cloud's knowledge of the mechanics of sex. _That_ was an experience that was something neither wanted to repeat and completely taboo to mention. It was the only time Cloud had ever seen Vincent blush. He'd been rather thorough in his explanation too. Sometimes Cloud thought Vincent took his semi-parental role too seriously. "I know. But she's like a little sister. Besides, I don't think it's even a crush," he explained with a chuckle.

"She's going to grow up very soon, and very fast," Vincent said sharply. "You may look at her someday and realize that she's not so little anymore."

"You're not dense Vincent Valentine. I think you know that it's not going to happen."

"You're right. With all the attention you've been receiving, I was curious to know why you haven't seemed interested in anyone," he explained. "I find it rather extraordinary how you're completely immune to advances from _both_ sexes. I know your maturity level is high, but you're still seventeen."

"It's true," Cloud began, picking his words carefully, "that it's rather abnormal. I can't say that I haven't found everyone completely unattractive. That's hardly it." Cloud paused here, considering his explanation. Vincent waited patiently as Cloud plucked a blade of grass and twisted it around his fingers until it snapped.

"It has to do with what I am. I don't want to risk getting emotionally attached to someone that way. Everyone here is a normal human being, relatively speaking. The kind of emotion I might invest in a romantic relationship would be dangerous. There's always a chance that the beast would take control and kill someone who's less capable of defending themselves. Besides, how many people do you think would be able to fully comprehend what I am? I would think you'd understand," Cloud finished.

And Vincent did. Gaia help him, he did. Vincent had avoided relationships for a few primary reasons, and that was one of them. There was no _knowing_ how the beast would react. Neither had been in a situation to test it. Vincent had never been involved with anyone after his transformation. As it was, the beast manifested itself often in the form of baser instincts and strong emotion. For the most part he was able to ignore it when he wished by utilizing strong self-discipline. For something like lust and love, however, Vincent couldn't be sure. Every day was a delicate balancing act between his two conflicting natures, one he was adept at. And Cloud was in a similar fix. Lazily, he stood and brushed himself off. He turned to face Cloud with an air of disappointment.

"I understand. I'll have to go and inform Godo that your engagement to Yuffie will have to be postponed indefinitely," Vincent declared solemnly. Cloud stared up at him in horror.

"Vincent, you know I love Yuffie to death, but I just told you! Not like that!" he yelped, scrambling to his feet. When amusement crept into the gunner's red eyes he knew he'd been duped. "Oooooh, that wasn't funny at all!" Cloud exclaimed dashing down the path Vincent had taken on his quick retreat.

It was good to be able to relax so freely. Later, they would not be able to do so.

**ENDCHAPTERSIXTEEN**

Well, that was an interesting chapter to write. I actually rearranged this chapter several times until it fit correctly. It isn't my favorite chapter by far, but I don't think it's the worst. In any case, I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm glad I was able to finish it before I left on vacation, or it probably never would have gotten done. It's a little on the short side, I know, but it'll do.

Thanks to:

**Toki Mirage, Cendrillo, Minato, fangs4fun, FF7 Hamster, shirlchi, nicole, blkwingangel, Dark Angel Of Fire Ice, dogcollar, Shiri Matakami, Reina-183, TheStrifeofChaos, LoversPastForgotten, NatalieM, firedraygon, kikira-chan, RuByMoOn17, garnettvii, Dark Hikari Twilight, Corran Nackatori, Paper Dork, SarsMortis, Chocola, xiamei, A, HolyMistress, Heima, Alowl, AE5Runner, Kara, Dedicated Reader, Unseen Watcher, Puppet in the Corner, kirallie, terriestalangell, DarkKatana**

For reviewing. Happy Holidays people!


End file.
